Dans l'ombre de la Reine
by Nyu72
Summary: La toute première quête que fait un chasseur au cours de sa carrière... n'est généralement pas une quête en tant que chasseur. Elle commence bien plus tôt. Et en cachette... Une expérience unique qui peut marquer les esprits à tout jamais...
1. Première quête

**Prologue : Première quête**

\- Je ne suis pas très sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, espérant que le message passe enfin.

Soz s'arrêta de marcher et soupira une nouvelle fois, comme pour appuyer sa phrase. Un soupir similaire lui répondit. La petite fille aux cheveux roses qui l'avait émis se tourna vers lui et gronda :

\- Pas encore Soz ! Fais pas ta chochotte !

\- Sortir du village est dangereux, c'est pour ça que c'est interdit, Tiara… l'informa-t-il.

Tiara roula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt et le regarda d'un air accusateur, comme s'il était venu juste pour gâcher cette expédition. Elle tourna le regard sur la seconde figure féminine de leur petit groupe, espérant obtenir du soutien.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tiara, s'exécuta alors Leese. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait chasser un monstre, ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux. Et même si on voyait un monstre, à nous cinq, on devrait s'en sortir !

Elle bomba le torse avec confiance, impliquant clairement qu'elle pensait que sa seule présence leur éviterait tout problème. La jeune fille aux doubles couettes violettes confirma ensuite ses dires par un grand sourire qui fit soupirer Soz.

\- C'est pas la peine d'essayer de les rretenir, elles le feront avec ou chans nous.

Soz tourna alors son regard vers Grenade, un enfant Felyne aux poils rouges vifs qui se prélassait sur la tête de son grand frère adoptif, Greal.

Si Soz, Tiara, Leese et Grenade partageait le même âge, ce n'était pas le cas de Greal. Le jeune blond les dépassait de deux, presque trois, années et était considéré comme le grand frère de tout le monde. Il était une des rares personnes que Tiara et Leese écoutaient… parfois.

Mais cette fois-ci, il se rangea de leur côté :

\- Nous restons à proximité du village, les chasseurs ont déjà dû éloigner la plupart des grands monstres qui se trouvent par là. Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit d'imprévu, on fonce au village, ne t'inquiète pas. Même Leese ne serait pas assez fonceuse pour s'attaquer à un monstre sans arme.

Il parlait d'un ton calme qui rassurait partiellement Soz mais la fillette citée se vexa :

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais la pire de nous ! Et je vois pas comment on pourrait se planter, trouver des champignons, ça doit rien avoir de compliqué.

\- Ça n'en a pas l'air oui, concéda Soz. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que font les chasseurs comme première quête pour tester leurs habilités, il y a peut-être plus que ça… Nous sommes encore des enfants et nous n'avons aucune arme.

\- On avait décidé de faire ça pour prouver qu'on est déjà capables d'être chasseurs malgré notre âge ! lui rappela Tiara. Ça sert à rien si c'est pour se défiler maintenant.

\- Je vous suis oui… Mais quand même, on a pas le droit de sortir du village…

Deux soupirs lui répondirent, ainsi qu'une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la part de Greal qui lui souffla :

\- Courage, on trouve trois-quatre champis et on rentre de suite. Compte sur moi pour les persuader.

\- Surr moi aussi, sourit Grenade en ronronnant.

\- T'as l'air aussi content qu'elles de faire cette 'quête' toi, lui fit remarquer Soz.

\- Mais nyon, se défendit-il avant de ronronner à nouveau à l'idée de cette aventure.

Il sauta au sol en s'en rendant compte et déclara avant de se défiler :

\- Les filles parrtent sans nous, je vais les surrveiller.

Greal lâcha un petit rire alors que Soz se contentait de sourire.

La recherche de champignons mena le petit groupe à l'intérieur d'une forêt, rocheuse mais pourtant verdoyante. Le cours d'eau peu profond parcourant la zone étant probablement responsable de la présence de tant de verdure.

\- Là-bas ! s'écria Tiara. Ils poussent près des arbres morts comme celui-là je pense.

\- En général oui, confirma Soz. Mais il faudra se mouiller un peu.

Tiara n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour poser les pieds dans l'eau. Cette dernière enveloppait la totalité de son pied, la traversée ne présentait aucun risque. Aux yeux de tous sauf Grenade qui se dépêcha de se percher sur le crâne de Greal sans protestation de la part du blond.

Soz fut le second à s'avancer dans l'eau, suivi de Leese. Tiara, de son côté, avait déjà atteint le tronc et appelait énergiquement ses compagnons avec son bras. Le bois était bien abîmé, Soz remarqua rapidement les grosses traces de griffures qui le creusaient et n'était pas rassuré.

Lorsque Tiara suivit son regard et les aperçut, elle demanda :

\- C'est quoi comme bestiole à votre avis ?

\- Je pencherai pour un Arzuros…

\- Arzuros… Arzuros… réfléchit Tiara.

\- Bête à Crocs, grand, bleu, grosses griffes, adore le miel.

\- Mmm, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…

\- La connaissance des monstres est aussi importante si tu veux devenir une bonne chasseuse, déclara Greal. C'est un monstre dont on entend souvent parler en plus, vu qu'ils ne sont pas très rares autour de notre village.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que ça me dit quelque chose ! approuva Tiara, satisfaite.

\- Mais c'est pas un monstre très fort, on a pas grand-chose à en craindre, ajouta Leese.

\- … Du coup, je préfère le préciser à nouveau… Mais si on rencontre un grand monstre, même un Arzuros, on fuit au village immédiatement, commenta Greal, d'un ton calme mais ferme.

\- Oui oui, pas sûr qu'on puisse le battre en lançant des cailloux de toute façon. On aurait du prendre des armes aux parents, se plaignit Leese.

Greal soupira alors que Soz et Tiara inspectait le tronc et ses alentours. La petite fille aux cheveux roses fut la première à s'écrier :

\- Là, champignon ! Ah, y en a d'autres à côté. … Mais y en a de toutes les couleurs, on doit prendre quoi ?!

\- T'es vraiment douée pour débusquer les choses mais étudier ne te ferait vraiment pas de mal… critiqua Soz.

\- Roh, ça va. Dis-nous plutôt si t'as lu des livres sur ça. On prend quoi, les violets, les rouges ou les bleus ?

\- Aucun des trois… Je ne peux pas être très sûr mais je pense que le rouge est une Mandragore, c'est un champignon qu'il ne faut pas toucher directement parce qu'il peut se nourrir de nous. Les bleus avec les points jaunes, c'est probablement des Champasthénie, comme les rouges, faut pas toucher, ils peuvent fatiguer nos corps…

\- Genre, on s'endort ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt… Un peu comme quand on a très très faim et qu'on a du mal à bouger.

\- Et le violet, il nous tue comment ?

\- Aucune idée…

\- Ha ! Enfin un truc que tu sais pas !

\- Il y a des chances que ce soit un Champexciteur, se défendit Soz. Ses effets varient d'un spécimen à l'autre. Des fois c'est bien, des fois non, dans le doute, on y touche pas.

Leese s'impatienta :

\- Si on en prend aucun, on prend quoi exactement ? Quels champignons ils ramassent les chasseurs pour leur première quête en général ?

\- Des champignons spéciaux, ils sont très très petits et tout blancs.

\- Comme celui-là ?

Soz leva les yeux vers Tiara qui lui tendit un champignon comme celui décrit. Il ne put s'empêcher de la réprimander :

\- Je viens de te faire un cours sur les dangers des champignons et tu en ramasses un sans être sûre que c'est le bon ?

Elle ne répondit rien, continuant de tendre le champignon avec des yeux rieurs. Soz s'annonça vaincu :

\- Oui, c'en est un…

\- Ouais ! Un pour Tiara, zéro pour vous ! se vanta-t-elle.

Elle plaça sa trouvaille dans sa petite sacoche et commença à chantonner un air. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses amis pour leur annoncer qu'il y en avait d'autres à côté mais elle fut coupée par une voix féline :

\- Des miaonstres approchent.

Les enfants se tournèrent vers la menace comme un seul. Leese fut la première à parler après avoir soupiré de soulagement :

\- C'est juste des insectes, des petits en plus.

\- C'est pas dangerreux ? demanda Grenade.

\- Normalement non, ils n'attaqueront pas si on ne les embête pas. Hein Soz ?

\- Normalement…

\- Ils se dirrigent vers nous quand même là, grogna le Felyne.

Soz regarda autour d'eux et conclut :

\- On devrait s'éloigner un peu, c'est peut-être les champignons qui les attirent.

\- Ces machins veulent manger nos champis ? demanda Tiara.

\- Oui, ce sont des Néoptérons qui stockent la nourriture dans leur abdomen pour le ramener dans leur nid de ce que j'ai lu. Ça s'appelle des Altaroths.

\- Juste 'oui' aurait suffit Grosse-Tête, se plaignit Tiara.

Soz baissa la tête de déception, toute la fierté de sa connaissance détruite. Ils suivirent tous son conseil et s'éloignèrent du tronc pour retourner dans l'eau. Les Altaroths poursuivirent leur route vers le tronc détruit sans se soucier des enfants qui les observaient.

\- Hé hé ! Leur machin change de couleur et grossit ! Comment ça se fait ?

Elle demanda à Soz qui tourna la tête pour bouder :

\- Je voudrais pas faire ma grosse tête...

La fille aux cheveux roses fut vexée mais calmée par le rire du grand frère du groupe qui lui dit :

\- Bien fait pour toi Tiara. Surtout que Soz t'a déjà donné la réponse.

\- J'ai arrêté d'écouter quand j'ai entendu un mot compliqué.. avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Il hocha la tête, comme pour dire qu'il le savait, et précisa :

\- Ils mettent des champignons dans la partie qui gonfle. Par contre, ce ne sont pas les champignons qui nous intéressent, ce sont des petits champignons verts qui poussent dans le sol, les Champi Uniques.

\- Ceux qu'on mange pendant les fêtes ? C'est pas cher ces trucs ? l'interrogea Leese.

\- Si, trrès, confirma Grenade, se souvenant d'un jour où il avait accompagné sa maman adoptive faire les courses.

Greal était là ce jour-là aussi et confirma donc :

\- Oui, ils sont délicieux et ils sont rares parce qu'on est obligés de tuer des Altaroths qui en ont absorbés pour en ob… Où tu vas ?

Il attrapa le bras de Leese qui se dirigeait vers les insectes. Elle tira un peu pour se dégager et, n'y arrivant pas, se justifia :

\- Si on ramène de ça, on aura peut-être même pas à se faire gronder pour avoir quitté le village ! C'est pas comme si c'était des monstres dangereux, suffit de faire péter leur bide non ?

\- Ils restent des miaonstres…

\- Grenade a raison, ils sont sans doute plus dangereux qu'ils en ont l'air.

Sceptique, Leese questionna Soz du regard. Elle remarqua vite qu'il n'allait pas se ranger de son côté et cessa de résister pendant qu'il expliquait :

\- Ils peuvent produire une substance dangereuse oui, même une grosse armure devient presque molle si ça la touche, je préfère pas imaginer ce que ça fait sur la peau…

Imaginant son corps devenir tout flasque et presque liquide, Leese frissonna et accepta d'abandonner sa quête surprise au grand soulagement des garçons. Tiara, de son côté observait toujours les Altaroth avec curiosité, se retenant d'approcher.

\- Ils ont l'air de prendre leur temps… On va ailleurs du coup ?

\- Oui, si des adultes les rejoignent, ils seront plus dangereux pour nous. On repassera en revenant sinon. Ils seront peut-être partis, proposa Greal.

Tous approuvèrent et contournèrent les Néoptérons, non sans un regard déçu vers eux de la part de Leese.

Les enfants arrivèrent dans une zone toute aussi rocheuse, tout aussi verdoyante mais, contrairement à la précédente, le cours d'eau visible était loin d'être petit ou franchissable à pied.

\- On est déjà arrivés à la mer ? s'étonna Tiara. Vous croyez qu'il y a des champignons ici aussi ? Si ça poussait à la mer, on aurait pas besoin de quitter le village non ?

Soz observa à nouveau les alentours et commenta :

\- Même si on a beaucoup de lumière, cet endroit est presque une caverne. Si tu regardes bien, il y a beaucoup de coins creux et sombres dans les roches, les champignons devraient s'y trouver.

Tiara regarda en l'air et constata qu'ils étaient bien bas par rapport à l'architecture naturelle. Comme le disait le garçon aux longs cheveux bleus, le ciel était beaucoup couvert par des rochers qui formaient un toit bien imparfait, plein de trous.

Puisque aucun monstre ne semblait présent dans les environs, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour rechercher les champignons. Greal posa les uniques conditions de rester à portée de vue les uns des autres et de crier si quoi que ce soit se passait, découverte de champignons comprise.

Tiara fut une nouvelle fois la première à trouver un champignon que Soz identifia comme étant un Champi Parfait, une variante de meilleure qualité des spéciaux. La fillette conserva sa trouvaille avec joie.

Grenade fut le suivant à trouver un Champignon Spécial. Il en avait averti Greal qui en trouva un second près de là. Soz trouva le sien à son tour et Tiara en dénicha un second qu'elle offrit à la malchanceuse Leese afin qu'elle puisse faire croire aux autres qu'elle avait trouvé le sien aussi. Le groupe se réunit et Tiara commenta, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Quête terminée !

Elle leva un poing vers le ciel pour appuyer leur réussite puis commenta :

\- Tu vois qu'on avait pas de raison de s'en faire Soz.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Elle baissa son bras et tendit son poing à Soz qui posa le sien contre. Leese les rejoignit, suivie par Greal.

\- Nyaa, et mia ? Et mia ? sautilla le Félyne entre eux, trop petit pour poser sa patte sur les autres.

Ses quatre amis se mirent à rire et s'accroupirent pour recommencer à portée de Grenade qui colla sa patte contre la masse de poings en ronronnant.

Un instant plus tard, Soz demanda :

\- On rentre par où du coup ?

\- J'ai vu un chemin qui montait un peu plus loin ! D'en haut, on devrait pouvoir trouver un chemin rapide vers le village.

Elle courut rapidement vers le lieu qu'elle indiquait sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Lorsqu'ils la rejoignirent, ils remarquèrent que ce qu'elle appelait 'un chemin' était une série de petites falaises plus ou moins praticables formant un grand escalier.

\- On ne vient pas de la direction opposée ? questionna Soz.

\- Oui mais… mais…

\- T'as juste envie de prendre de l'altitude, traduisit-il.

\- Alti…

\- Hauteur.

\- Ah ! Oui ! avoua-t-elle sans honte.

\- Vu qu'on risque d'être punis, on aura pas l'occasion de sortir à nouveau de sitôt, commenta Leese. Autant en profiter.

Soz et Grenade regardèrent Greal pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Le blond comprit que la décision finale lui revenait et y réfléchit. Il finit par accepter :

\- Mais on reste ensemble, on est discrets et au moindre monstre, on déguerpit.

\- Ouais ! s'extasièrent les filles. On y va alors !

Elle s'arrêtèrent devant la première 'marche' de l'escalier de roches et cherchèrent le meilleur moyen de l'escalader. Cette fois, Grenade passa devant et démontra son habileté en montant à toute vitesse sans hésitation, aidé par son agilité naturelle, son poids plume et ses griffes. Il s'arrêta trois marches plus haut pour attendre le reste du groupe.

Leese prit ça comme un défi et le suivit, moins hâtivement mais plus rapidement que les autres. Elle avait confiance en ses jambes. Les trois autres furent plus prudents dans leur ascension.

Les efforts à faire furent peu nombreux quand la route devint de plus en plus aisée à emprunter bien qu'elle montait toujours. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout de l'unique chemin qui s'offrit à eux, Tiara fut déçue de ne pas être au sommet de tout.

Les enfants se trouvaient sur une grande plate-forme dure, aux trois-quarts entourée par les roches, bloquant grandement leur champ de vision global. Le dernier quart libre donnait une vue impressionnante sur la mer. Tiara et Leese se précipitèrent vers la falaise pour observer la vue.

Grenade fut le premier à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas en butant sur un objet qui n'était pas une pierre mais un os d'origine inconnue. Soz voyait que la zone était recouverte d'ossements de toute sorte, pouvant reconnaître des squelettes presque complets d'Aptonoth par endroits. Greal, lui, tilta sur un cadavre encore frais de Kelbi qui n'avait très probablement pas été tué par des mains humaines, Felynes ou Wyveriennes.

Leese commenta finalement :

\- C'est… un œuf de monstre ça ?

\- C'est… un nid… frissonna Soz. On devrait partir, et vite.

\- Très vite, confirma Greal. Le monstre a posé ce Kelbi récemment, s'il ne le mange pas, c'est qu'il va en ramener d'autres…

\- C'est chatastrophique… trembla Grenade.

Leese acquiesça sombrement, elle avait beau se donner les airs qu'elle voulait, elle savait bien au fond d'elle qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas tomber sur le monstre, quel qu'il soit.

\- Tiara, on s'en va !

La fillette aux cheveux roses approuva également et courut vers ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent vers le chemin qui menait à l'escalier naturel quand un objet tomba brutalement au milieu. Non, pas un objet, remarquèrent rapidement les enfants. La créature bougeait faiblement et couinait de douleur. Tous les cinq savait quel était ce monstre un Aptonoth.

\- Il est toujours vivant… commenta Leese.

\- C'est… pas là qu'il faut regarder… la corrigea Soz.

Elle se retourna et vit une grande wyverne aux écailles vertes atterrir non loin d'eux.

\- Accroupissez-vous, ordonna Greal sans totalement réussir à cacher la peur dans sa voix. Si elle ne nous voit pas comme une menace, elle pourrait nous laisser tranquille…

\- Elle ? demanda tout de même Tiara en s'exécutant.

\- C'est une Rathian… souffla Soz. Et il faudrait aussi se déplacer parce qu'elle a faim et qu'on se trouve entre elle et son repas.

\- On abandonne l'Aptonoth ? s'inquiéta Leese.

\- Oui, à moins que la mort te tente… On avance tout doucement…

La wyverne les aperçut et les fixa un instant. Les enfants eurent un sursaut de frayeur mais continuèrent de marcher lentement, presque à quatre pattes. Tiara parlait même à la créature dans la panique :

\- On est juste de passage, on est même pas bons, on veut rien de mal, on s'en va…

La Rathian jeta un œil à sa proie qui était libre d'accès.

\- Aie… Je me suis pris un truc je crois… souffla Leese qui était en tête du groupe.

\- Fais gaffe aux os oui… On dirait qu'elle ne va pas nous attaquer au final…

\- Non, c'est pas un os on dirait, regardez.

Elle s'assit et se tourna vers eux, un objet ovale dans les bras.

\- J'imagine qu'il faut faire attention à ne pas le casser aussi.

\- Pose-le vite surtout, qu'elle ne pense pas que tu le voles si c'est le sien.

La monstresse, en route vers son repas, tenta un nouveau regard vers les enfants au cas où ils voudraient l'attaquer et aperçut la trouvaille de la fillette aux cheveux violets.

Voyant le regard de la Rathian, la fillette lâcha l'œuf et se leva pour s'en éloigner en levant les mains, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas le voler. Son pied gauche se cogna contre un os qui transperça sa peau peu profondément. Elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta vers l'avant. Son genou tomba directement sur le côté de l'œuf qui explosa sous le choc.

\- Aie aie aie… se plaignit Leese.

Les quatre autres s'étaient figés, guettant la réaction de la Rathian qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle gratta le sol d'une de ses pattes, énervée, et poussa un puissant cri qui immobilisa les enfants pendant toute sa durée.

Voyant qu'elle n'approchait pas après ça, Tiara était rassurée mais l'appel de Greal la sauva :

\- Elle peut cracher des boules de feu ! Fais attention !

Les enfants coururent dans des directions opposées pour ne plus être face à la gueule de la wyverne qui lança un projectile enflammé à l'endroit où ils étaient plus tôt. Le reste d'œuf et les os autour prirent feu mais les flammes s'évaporèrent en quelques secondes.

\- On va où ? On fait quoi ? paniqua Grenade.

Le destinataire de ses questions ne répondit pas. Soz était totalement terrorisé et son corps bougeait uniquement pour éviter la mort. Il courrait sans vraiment faire attention à son entourage ou même la monstresse. Ce fut Greal qui prit sur lui pour donner les instructions :

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'attirer, essayez de dégager l'Aptonoth. Juste assez pour vous enfuir, je vous rejoins.

Personne ne discuta, pas même Grenade. Il fut le premier arrivé devant l'herbivore et commença à l'escalader. La créature respirait toujours, mais faiblement. Elle ne semblait pas en état de bouger par elle-même et était trop lourde pour être déplacés par des enfants, même trois, Grenade ne se comptant pas.

Une fois sur le monstre, Grenade pensa à simplement prendre la fuite par le chemin qui lui était accessible. Il secoua ensuite la tête, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis… Et un nouveau cri rageur de la Rathian le fit changer d'avis. Il sauta de l'autre côté de l'Aptonoth et fonça à toute vitesse vers le village. Il ne fuyait pas non, il n'abandonnait personne. Il devait trouver de l'aide !

Tiara et Leese étaient parvenues à rejoindre l'herbivore. Soz courrait toujours partout, ce fut Tiara qui le saisit lorsqu'il passait à proximité pour le calmer d'une baffe :

\- C'est pas le moment de paniquer, on arrivera pas à bouger ce truc par la force, on a besoin de ta grosse tête !

\- Avant que la Rathian ne mange Greal et se tourne vers nous… ajouta Leese.

\- Personne mangera personne ! Enfin, elle mangera cet Aptonoth et nous fichera la paix, gronda l'autre fille avant de mettre un coup de pied à l'herbivore souffrant. Bouge, toi ! T'es déjà foutu de toute façon, tu peux bien faire ça pour nous !

\- Le frapper n'aidera pas non plus… prononça difficilement Soz. Même s'il le voulait, d'ailleurs il le veut, il ne pourrait pas bouger. La Rathian a pris ses précautions… Il est blessé et empoisonné, il n'en a vraiment plus pour longtemps…

\- Empoisonné ? C'est toxique ces trucs ?

\- La queue de la Rathian est toxique oui.

Leese écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

\- Tu crois que Greal le sait ?

\- Aucune idée…

\- Greaaaaal ! Fais gaffe à la queue ! Poison !

Greal se jetait au sol pour éviter une nouvelle morsure de la wyverne lorsqu'il entendit le conseil de Leese. Il nota l'information, comprenant soudain pourquoi elle avait tant tenté de le frapper avec en faisant des saltos arrières. Mais poison ou pas, ça ne changeait rien pour lui, il ne pensait pas s'en tirer facilement s'il ne prenait qu'une seule attaque.

La Rathian s'arrêta, redressa son coup et tourna la tête vers le cri. Elle aperçut les trois enfants à côté de son repas et décida de changer de cible. Greal ramassa un os pour lui jeter dessus mais elle ne sembla même pas remarquer le projectile qui lui rebondit dessus.

\- Une idée ? demanda Tiara.

\- Survivre serait bien… commenta Soz.

\- On cherche le mode d'emploi ! s'emporta Leese.

\- Levez-vous de ce miaonstre, leur répondit une voix derrière eux.

Le Felyne qui sauta devant eux et leur indiqua la route était leur ami dont ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition. Seules les filles avaient le temps de suivre Grenade, Soz dut esquiver l'attaque en partant de l'autre côté. Il aperçut un objet pointu traverser le corps de l'Aptonoth et entendit une voix féminine faire des efforts de l'autre côté.

Il secoua la tête et concentra à nouveau son regard sur la Rathian. Elle en avait après les trois autres, tant mieux, pensa-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. Il vit alors l'Aptonoth commencer à glisser sur la roche, poussant les os sur son passage. De l'autre côté, il remarqua une jeune femme aux cheveux oranges et découvrit que l'objet pointu était une lance que la femme tenait. Elle chargea la wyverne avec l'Aptonoth et la Rathian mordit le désormais cadavre de l'herbivore en guise de défense.

La femme retira sa lance. Grenade, Tiara, Leese et Soz la rejoignirent.

\- Quatre, il en manque un, commenta-t-elle.

\- Greal est mia-bas ! lui indiqua Grenade.

\- Ok, on le rejoint pendant qu'elle est occupée avec l'Aptonoth, ça ne durera pas longtemps alors dépêchez-vous.

\- Mais la sortie est derrière, l'informa Soz.

\- Vous restez avec moi, pas question de se séparer à nouveau. On sera bien si vous rametez un autre monstre.

Soz acquiesça et obéit. Tous les cinq se retrouvèrent près d'un gouffre et la femme les rejoignit pour demander :

\- Bien, j'ai besoin de l'un de vous pour nous tirer du pétrin. Je ne serais pas capable de me battre en vous protégeant tous les cinq donc on va fuir. J'aimerais te le demander parce que tu es le plus discret, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Grenade.

Il acquiesça rapidement et elle lui tendit un Filinsecte en lui disant :

\- On va tous sauter de là. Une fois en bas, il faut que tu me trouves un Flashinsecte. Je m'attendais pas à tomber sur une Rathian en venant vous chercher.

\- Un nya ?

Soz récupéra le filinsecte et le donna à Tiara en se justifiant :

\- C'est toi la meilleure pour ce genre de missions, j'ai remarqué que c'était toi qui avait aussi trouvé le champi de Leese. C'est un insecte jaune, il fait de la lumière. Fais gaffe à pas le tuer, on en a besoin vivant.

\- Ok, affirma-t-elle. Je saute là ? C'est pas dangereux ?

\- Il y aura peut-être des Jaggis en bas mais je vous rejoins dès que tout le monde a sauté, confirma la femme.

Tiara fut la première à se jeter du précipice. Les quatre autres la suivirent rapidement.

Les enfants arrivèrent dans un grand espace presque entièrement inondé. Comme le cours d'eau qu'ils avaient traversé plus tôt, l'eau n'était pas profonde, nulle part. Le temps de se remettre du choc d'atterrir sur leurs jambes de si haut, ils purent voir qu'il y avait effectivement des Jaggis, au nombre de trois.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle nous suivra jusque là ? demanda Leese. C'était la chasseuse du village non ? Elle va sans doute battre le monstre là-haut. On a qu'à rentrer au village.

\- Sauf que la Rathian a des ailes, si elle décide de nous chasser, elle nous attrapera bien avant qu'on arrive au village. Et ce ne serait pas prudent de s'éloigner encore plus de la chasseuse, dit Soz. On est pas encore sauvés…

\- Soz, je dois chercher dans quels genres d'endroits pour les insectes ? lui rappela Tiara.

Il regarda rapidement autour et dit :

\- Va vers ce coin, juste entre la terre et l'eau. Les insectes raffolent de ce genre d'endroits. On attire les Jaggi nous quatre.

\- Compte sur miaou, affirma Grenade.

Les pattes de Grenade s'enfonçaient entièrement dans l'eau, l'empêchant de courir à quatre pattes et ralentissant considérablement ses mouvements. Il n'hésitait pourtant pas à jouer les appâts face à ces petits monstres, grandement motivé par la honte d'avoir abandonné ses amis plus tôt, il devait se racheter.

Soz et Greal attiraient également les monstres en faisant du bruit alors que Leese n'hésitait pas à mettre la puissance de ses jambes à profit pour frapper les monstres quand elle le pouvait.

La chasseuse du village atterrit finalement près d'eux. Le regard sur son visage prouvait que la Rathian n'avait pas été éliminée. Elle fonça directement sur les Jaggis, les tua et déclara :

\- Elle arrive, vous avez l'insecte ?

Ils regardèrent tous Tiara qui, vu les mouvements de filet qu'elle faisait, avait bien trouvé l'insecte mais peinait à le capturer.

\- D'accord… Toi, là, prends ça, dit-elle à Soz.

Elle lui offrit son grand bouclier et continua :

\- Vous vous cachez derrière le temps que votre amie ait fini. Je m'occupe d'attirer le monstre.

Il acquiesça mais le bouclier était bien lourd pour lui. Même Greal peinait à le soulever. Soz arrivait simplement à le déplacer sur le côté ce qui serait sans doute suffisant pour éviter les attaques, espérait-il.

La Rathian plongea et atterrit brutalement dans l'eau et bougea un moignon de queue furieusement avant de pousser un fort cri qui fit vibrer le bouclier et trembler les quatre enfants derrière.

Tiara finit par avoir un coup de filet chanceux et bloqua l'insecte convoité à l'intérieur. Elle le plaça dans sa main en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser comme les deux autres et cria :

\- Je l'ai m'dame !

La chasseuse était toujours en combat mais le cri atteignit les quatre enfants cachés derrière le bouclier. Leese demanda :

\- On l'attire pour qu'elle puisse le donner ?

\- Ce serait plus facile pour la chasseuse, confirma Greal. Mais c'est dangereux pour nous quatre.

\- On a un bouclier, Tiara n'a pas cette chance, argumenta Leese.

Greal hésita mais ce fut Soz qui prit la décision :

\- Leese a raison. La chasseuse ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps après avoir récupéré l'insecte. On doit juste tenir.

\- Bizarre venant de toi mais tant mieux, sourit la fille avant de sortir de sa cachette. Oh ! La Rathian ! T'es moche !

\- Je suis pas sûrr que ce genre de chose l'atteignent vraiment, dit Grenade.

\- L'important, c'est de faire du bruit, précisa Soz avant d'imiter son amie. Hééé !

Il ramassa un os, sans doute un vieux festin de Jaggi, et frappa contre le bouclier pour attirer la wyverne.

Gênée par le bruit, la Rathian décida de changer de cible. La chasseuse hésita sur la marche à suivre mais décida de se dépêcher de récupérer le Flashinsecte. Elle courut vers Tiara alors qu'une boule de feu s'écrasait contre son bouclier, faisant crier les enfants à nouveau cachés derrière.

Soz attrapa le manche intérieur, faute de pouvoir l'équiper correctement et se débrouilla pour endurer les chocs qui arrivaient. La créature s'avança vers eux et tenta de mettre des coups de tête et de queue contre le seul moyen de défense des enfants.

La chasseuse avança face à Tiara, regarda l'insecte piégé et hocha la tête. Elle murmura :

\- Il me faut juste une pierre… Tiens-le encore un instant.

Elle se pencha et attrapa la première qui passait. Tiara la regardait faire sans comprendre. Elle sortit une plante aux feuilles blanches de sa sacoche et pressa les feuilles pour faire couler une liquide de même couleur sur sa pierre. Elle la secoua et attrapa le Flashinsecte qu'elle plaça sur la substance. Tiara remarqua alors que l'animal ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, il était totalement collé contre la roche.

Elle se tourna alors vers la Rathian qui volait face à ses amis. Elle la vit faire un salto arrière pour frapper le bouclier de sa queue… et le bouclier passer par dessus ses amis.

La main de Soz était toute engourdie, gonflée. Il ne tenait plus, il avait été obligé de lâcher le manche et, même s'il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait pas plus le regretter qu'au moment où le bouclier suivit la trajectoire de l'attaque de la wyverne. Ils étaient à découvert.

Après sa pirouette, la Rathian s'était lourdement posée sur le sol humide, devant les quatre enfants terrorisés. Grenade fut le premier à réagir, s'enfuyant vers le bouclier qui était tombé à plat pour se cacher dessous. Leese recula en rampant, les larmes aux yeux, totalement tétanisée, elle ne sentait même pas l'eau glacée qui humidifiait ses habits.

Soz ne parvenait même pas à reculer, il peinait même à respirer. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus que fixer ceux de la monstresse. Il ne put voir les pattes de la wyverne se crisper, préparant la réitération de son attaque précédente. Il ne réagit pratiquement pas quand une main le poussa sur le côté. Il n'entendit pas le cri lié à cette action. Il ne revint à ses esprits que lorsque son visage entra en contact avec l'eau et à ce moment-là, il ne voyait plus rien.

Un flash de lumière aveuglante. Le bruit de quelque chose de très lourd qui tombe dans l'eau. Quelqu'un le tira par le bras et lui ordonna de courir tout droit. Il ferma les yeux et courut. Il entendit des pleurs autour de lui, venant de voix qu'il connaissait, dont la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Soz ouvrit les yeux pour voir que seules Tiara et Leese se trouvaient à ses côtés. Le village n'était plus très loin mais… Où étaient Grenade et Greal ?

La moitié de la réponse leur parvint dans les bras de la chasseuse à la lance, ayant récupéré son bouclier et le Felyne caché dessous. Ils se virent ordonner de courir vers le village et n'hésitèrent pas à accepter alors qu'elle retournait sur les lieux du combat.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ils ne se firent pas gronder par leurs parents une fois arrivés en lieu sûr. Ils eurent droit à des pleurs et des étreintes pour les accueillir. Mais l'absence de Greal pesait encore sur tout le village. Et quand la chasseuse revint finalement, elle était seule.

\- La… Rathian est morte…

\- Où est Greal ? Il n'était pas avec nous ! demanda Soz.

\- Vous… n'avez pas…

Elle cherchait ses mots et peinait à les trouver.

\- Il t'a sauvé, commenta Leese. Quand elle a donné un coup de queue, il t'a poussé et il s'est pris l'attaque…

\- Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, déclara la chasseuse en s'avançant vers la mère du défunt pour s'agenouiller. Je sais que ça ne suffira jamais mais je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses.

La mère força un sourire et s'accroupit, posant une main sur l'épaule de la chasseuse :

\- Grâce à vous, au moins un de mes petits a pu s'en sortir. Merci beaucoup pour cela.

Grenade regardait la scène, le cœur serré. Lui était toujours en vie, pas son frère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le meilleur des deux était parti le premier ? Parce qu'il avait été lâche. Il aurait sans doute pu faire quelque chose s'il n'était pas parti se cacher. Il avait tué son frère.

C'était de sa faute.

Leese se souvenait toujours de la Rathian qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle aurait du faire quelque chose. Courir, l'attirer ailleurs. Demander à rentrer au village après avoir récupéré les champignons. Aider Soz à tenir le bouclier. Elle était trop faible.

C'était de sa faute.

Tiara savait que rien ne serait arrivé sans elle. C'était elle qui avait voulu aller chercher les champignons. C'était elle qui avait voulu prendre un autre chemin qui les avait conduit au nid de la Rathian. C'était elle qui avait mis du temps pour capturer le Flashinsecte alors qu'on comptait sur elle.

C'était de sa faute.

Soz était toujours sous le choc. Greal était parti… Il n'osait pas le réaliser, comme si penser qu'il était vraiment mort l'achèverait. Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer, il se sentait juste vide, mal. Pourquoi avait-il été faible ? Il n'aurait jamais dû lâcher ce bouclier. Ce bouclier était leur espoir de survie et il l'avait gâché.

C'était de sa faute.


	2. Grenade 01 - Bienvenue à Bherna

**Grenade 1 – Bienvenue à Bherna**

Grenade saluait de sa patte le dirigeable qui emmenait ses amis. Le temps était enfin venu pour eux quatre de commencer leur apprentissage de chasseurs de monstres mais contrairement à ce qu'ils s'étaient promis, il avait été impossible de faire cette formation ensemble. Leur engouement leur avait permis de se faire remarquer par la Wycadémie, une institution importante préoccupée par la recherche sur les monstres. Ils avaient besoin de chasseurs compétents et les jeunes adultes avaient été dispersés dans les quatre villages principaux dont s'occupait la Wycadémie. Aider ces villages seraient pour eux un moyen de prouver leur valeur tout en les formant.

Le Felyne aux poils rouges était déçu de voir ses amis partir mais comptait bien faire de son mieux pour devenir un grand chasseur, un capable de protéger ses alliés, peu importait contre quoi. Il avait été envoyé à Bherna, le village où se trouvait le siège de la Wycadémie. Il s'agissait du meilleur choix pour lui car c'était l'endroit où les Felynes avaient pour la toute première fois possédé le titre de Miaroudeur, des Felynes pouvant accomplir des quêtes par eux-mêmes.

Grenade avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait par être un simple soutien aux chasseurs nommés Palico comme cela se faisait quand il était encore jeune mais il avait l'occasion de prouver qu'il était bien mieux que cela. Il devait devenir fort, il l'avait promis, à ses amis comme à lui-même.

Le Felyne poussa un long soupir en regardant le dirigeable s'éloigner puis se retourna.

Le village de Bherna n'était pas si éloigné sa terre natale mais l'environnement était radicalement différent. D'un village construit sur la mer à un en pleine montagne, l'air y était bien plus frais et la verdure bien plus présente. Il n'en avait pas vu autant depuis la dernière fois qu'il était sorti du village avec ses amis et son défunt grand frère, six ans plus tôt. La première chose étrange qu'il avait remarqué était les Aptonoth locaux, de la carrure d'un Kelbi en très laineux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces herbivores nommés Moofah.

Maintenant que Grenade était seul, il savait ce qu'il devait faire se présenter au chef du village, recevoir ses quêtes et les accomplir sans faillir. On lui avait dit que le chef de Bherna se trouvait souvent sur la place principale du village, où tous les magasins, armuriers et autres forgerons se regroupaient.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un acceptant de le renseigner et il se retrouva devant un grand humain possédant une impressionnante fourrure rousse sur son visage et une longue chevelure de même couleur. Rapidement, Grenade se sentit intimidé devant l'humain et ne sut pas quoi dire une fois devant.

L'homme baissa le regard et remarqua le jeune Felyne. Il commenta aimablement :

\- Tiens ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre village ?

Grenade inspira faiblement, rassuré par le ton calme de l'homme. Il se présenta :

\- Je m'appelle Grrenade, on mianvoie aider le village.

\- Oh, oui, le jeune Felyne de Moga venu servir la Wycadémie. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Au nom de Bherna, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. C'est moi qui dirige ce village. J'ai un nom pénible à prononcer donc vous pouvez faire comme tout le monde et tout simplement m'appeler Chef.

\- Oui Chef, acquiesça Grenade, se mettant au garde à vous.

Il surprit un sourire amusé sous la barbe du dirigeant de Bherna qui continua :

\- Notre village a une riche histoire étroitement liée à la Wycadémie. Créée il y a longtemps pour rechercher les origines de la mystérieuse structure de calcaire se trouvant au pied de la montagne, la Wycadémie est devenue l'une des institutions les plus importantes dans le domaine de la recherche sur les monstres. Des campements ont alors vu le jour autour de la Wycadémie, formant ainsi le village Bherna.

Grenade hocha la tête poliment, même s'il connaissait l'histoire que leur avait raconté Soz lorsque cette opportunité s'était présentée. Le visage du Felyne était plus expressif qu'il ne le pensait car le chef s'excusa :

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, même si je ne suis pas avare en histoires, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Vous devriez aller vous présenter au Chercheur en chef, vous le trouverez le long du chemin, portant une blouse blanche. Il vous expliquera tout ce qu'i savoir.

Il pointa une direction et conclut :

\- Pour finir, ce bâtiment est une pension qui vous est libre d'accès puisque vous êtes désormais notre Miaroudeur attitré, considérez cet endroit comme votre maison.

\- Miaourrci beaucoup Chef, s'inclina Grenade.

\- J'espère en retour que nous aurons l'occasion de vous remercier de votre travail, répondit-il.

Grenade acquiesça vivement, motivé. Il prit alors congé et se mit en quête du chercheur de la Wycadémie. La blouse blanche contrastait avec les habits plus sobres des autres habitants et Grenade trouva donc vite sa destination, le nez dans des documents. Il s'agissait d'un Wyverien, distinguable grâce à ses longues oreilles, il avait des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et portait une paire de lunettes qu'il réajusta en demandant sans lever le nez de ses documents :

\- Vous êtes Grenade, le Felyne recommandé pour m'assister dans mes recherches ?

\- C'est mia oui, approuva Grenade.

L'érudit regarda finalement le félin et commenta :

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien futé… Mais bon, étudier à la Wycadémie exige d'autres qualités. Nos recherches nécessite parfois d'étudier les monstres dans leur habitat naturel. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'un assistant, vous vous occuperez de tout ce qui est missions à risques.

Grenade avala sa salive. Il n'appréciait déjà que moyennement cet homme mais surtout, son entraînement avait l'air d'air très dangereux pour un entraînement. Non, il ne devait pas avoir peur, se reprit-il.

\- Nous travaillons en ce moment à la Frontière Jurassique et sommes à court de personnel. Je vais donc vous y envoyer, un crayon dans une main, une épée dans l'autre. Vous savez écrire je suppose ?

\- Bien sûr ! se vexa Grenade avant de recevoir un stylo et un bout de papier.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, j'apprécierai que vous signez cette décharge de responsabilité en cas d'accident. Bien. Voilà. Je m'occuperai du reste de la paperasse. Vous devriez aller vous présenter au chef du village, il aura sans doute du travail à vous confier. Vous avez des questions ?

Il récupéra la décharge à peine signée et regarda son nouvel assistant. Grenade hocha la tête et demanda :

\- Oui, vous avez dit qu'il fallait que je note des choses en quête.

\- Je vous demande un rapport complet à chaque fin de quête. Les règles demandent que vous n'en fassiez que deux fois par jour maximum, excepté s'il y a urgence, donc vous aurez le temps de noter ce qu'il s'y est passé. Le lieu dans lequel vous êtes allés, les objets rares que vous avez trouvés, les grands monstres croisés, tués ou capturés ainsi que la zone pour que nous puissions aller chercher les corps avant qu'ils n'attirent d'autres grands monstres. Vos récompenses de mission non monétaires se feront selon la qualité du rapport. Vous obtiendrez l'argent par la personne qui a soumis la quête, si elle a été menée à bien. Autre chose ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'arrmes ou d'arrmures ?

Le chercheur en chef dévisagea le Felyne comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois à l'instant et annonça :

\- Le Chef saura probablement vous renseignez pour en obtenir. Faites-en votre priorité.

\- Bien.

\- Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je retourne à mon travail, je compte sur vous pour faire le vôtre.

Il partit sur un chemin, menant à une grande infrastructure blanche visible au loin, Grenade supposait qu'il s'agissait du quartier général de la Wycadémie. Le félin était impressionné par la quantité apparente de tâches à effectuer quotidiennement. Beaucoup d'informations à intégrer et il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il était également de moins en moins sûr d'en être capable. On lui parlait de tuer des grands monstres comme si c'était aussi facile que de pêcher un poisson d'or avec l'appât approprié… C'était ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

Grenade retourna sur la place principale où il retrouva le Chef qui l'appela.

\- J'imagine que vous avez trouvé le chercheur facilement. Bien, avant de vous envoyer en quête, je souhaiterai vous présenter tout le monde, vous avez un peu de temps à m'accorder jeune Miaroudeur ?

Grenade hocha la tête et se retrouva à suivre l'homme roux à travers la grande place. Il s'arrêta devant une jeune femme châtain clair en uniforme bleu qu'il présenta :

\- Voici la Demoiselle qui tient le comptoir des quêtes de Bherna, c'est à elle qui faudra vous adresser pour connaître les tâches à effectuer.

\- Un nouveau chasseur à fourrure ? Bienvenue dans notre petit coin de paradis ! Si vous voulez devenir un chasseur de la Wycadémie, vous êtes au bon endroit! Bherna signifie 'porte d'entrée vers la Wycadémie' en wyverien. Hum… Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas vrai… Malgré le beau temps, la qualité de la nourriture et les Moofah, on voit peu de touristes par ici. Bherna mérite d'être une destination touristique de premier choix ! Je dois juste trouver un discours accrocheur…

\- Vous m'avez eu à 'beau temps' et 'qualité de la nourriture', affirma Grenade.

\- Bien, je vais vous apprécier, affirma la femme. Vous savez, je suis également une sorte d'ambassadrice de Bherna. Je me rends dans les autres villages et…

Le Chef se râcla la gorge, interrompant la jeune femme en plein élan. Elle eut un sourire gêné et se justifia :

\- C'est toujours pareil quand je commence à parler de Bherna. Je vais recommencer ma présentation, on m'appelle la Demoiselle Bherna. Je tiens le Comptoir des quêtes comme vous l'a dit le chef donc on se verra très souvent. Les quêtes sont triées par niveau de difficulté mais il faudra faire vos preuves avant que je ne vous ouvre les quêtes supérieures. Sauf en cas d'urgence évidemment mais prions pour qu'aucun Dragon Ancien ne décide de visiter notre charmant village dans les jours ou années qui viennent.

Grenade frissonna à l'entente de ce nom. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien d'une tragédie qui s'était abattue sur son village quand il était plus jeune. Il avait presque été détruit à cause d'un immense Dragon Ancien nommé Ceadeus. Si la chasseuse de son village n'avait pas réussi à le repousser à l'époque, il n'aurait plus eu de maison, et il n'avait pourtant jamais vu la bête directement.

Les Dragons Anciens étaient considérés comme des catastrophes naturelles plus que comme des grands monstres et Grenade n'était pas pressé de se retrouver face à l'un d'entre eux.

\- Les déplacements des Dragons Anciens sont suivis par la Guildes des Chasseurs et la Wycadémie, le rassura le Chef. Ils auront tôt fait d'envoyer leurs meilleurs chasseurs repousser les créatures avant qu'ils n'arrivent au village. Tu seras l'un d'eux un jour mais on ne t'en demande pas tant. Pour l'instant, si tu éloignes les Maccaos du village, ce sera suffisant.

\- Ça ferait tout de même une sacrée réputation au village si notre chasseur attitré menant un combat épique près d'ici, commenta la Demoiselle. Mais bon, on ne va pas vous demander d'aller combattre un Dragon Ancien à poils, si vous me permettez l'expression.

\- J'ai l'habitude, souffla Grenade.

\- D'en combattre ?

\- Nyon ! De l'expression ! s'empressa-t-il de corriger avant qu'on ne l'envoie nager avec le Ceadeus.

\- Oh, dommage... Enfin, une fois que vous aurez fait le tour du village, revenez me voir pour voir les quêtes. Aucun grand monstre n'a été aperçu récemment donc ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour vous.

Grenade apprécia beaucoup la nouvelle et laissa échapper un faible ronronnement qui passa inaperçu aux oreilles des deux humains.

Le Chef emmena ensuite Grenade dans le lieu de restauration du village. Un petit coin sobre comme il en avait l'habitude. Plusieurs tables autour d'un ensemble d'équipement capable de faire des barbecues et apparemment de la fondue, spécialité culinaire de Bherna.

Il voyait une Felyne beige tachetée de marrons, ornant une perruque blonde lui faisant une frange et une queue de cheval artificielle. Elle était occupée à cuisiner un plat avec hâte, grâce et enthousiasme sous l'air enjoué de ses clients. Ils eurent l'air très satisfaits de leur plat et la Felyne sauta devant Grenade et le Chef de Bherna pour dire :

\- Encore un petit creux Chef ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de mia cuisine.

\- Haha, ce sera pour un peu plus tard. Je viens juste faire les présentations avec notre nouveau chasseur.

La Feline se trouva alors vers Grenade et s'inclina poliment :

\- Bien le bonjourr et bienvenue dans mon établissement, le Bistrro Felyne, je suis la Patronronne. Si vous êtes chat-sseurr, venez manger chez moi avant chaque quête, mes plats sont tellement excellents que vous n'en serez qu'en meilleurre forrme. Vous aurez aussi la possibilité de mianger gratuitement, moyennant les points Wycadémie que vous donneront vos employeurs.

Grenade hocha la tête, se disant que ces points avaient sans doute quelque chose à voir avec le rapport à fournir. Il demanderait ça au Chercheur en chef la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. La cuisinière sauta vers son équipement et sortit d'une boite un coupon qu'elle tendit à Grenade en expliquant :

\- Cadeau de bienvenue, j'offrre généralement ces coupons pour rremercier mes clients de leur fidélité. Ils sont l'équivalent d'un repas gratuit. Sans aucun doute l'objet le plus imporrtant que sur lequel vous mettrez la patte dans le village !

\- Miaourci, s'inclina Grenade en rangeant le ticket dans sa bourse.

\- Et n'oubliez pas de passer avant chaque quête, le derrnier chasseur a regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Le félin aux poils rouges hocha rapidement la tête, n'étant pas sûr qu'il ne s'agisse d'une menace de la part de la Patronronne.

\- Elle est très fière des plats qu'elle prépare et elle a de quoi, expliqua le Chef une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés. Je n'ai jamais mangé rien de meilleur nulle part ailleurs. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de gens à voir. Tiens ? Notre instructeur est là aujourd'hui, venez avec moi.

Ils s'avancèrent vers un homme blond en armure principalement noire et rouge. Il portait un bandana sur lequel deux petites excroissances rouges pointues lui donnait l'air d'avoir des cornes. Il remarqua très rapidement Grenade, s'avança et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur avant de commenter :

\- Hum... Vous, vous voulez être au top n'est-ce pas ? Écartez les pattes.

\- Mia ? l'interrogea Grenade.

Les mains de l'homme commencèrent à tâter les pattes du Felyne, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sous ses poils. Il conclut :

\- Débutant. J'enseigne les styles de chasse et les arts de chasse. C'est la chose la plus importante pour devenir un expert. Les Felynes n'en sont pour l'instant pas capable mais je trouverais l'élève parfait un jour. En attendant, vous êtes trop faible, je vous conseille d'acquérir un peu d'expérience avant d'essayer d'obtenir mon aide.

\- D'accord... commenta sombrement Grenade, détestant être appelé 'faible'.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir, rien n'est impossible pour le Maestro du style ! se vanta-t-il. Je travaille avec les meilleurs Felynes pour apprendre à votre race à maîtrise les styles de chasse et quand j'y parviendrais, même un ptit novice comme toi pourra se battre comme un chef.

\- Allons, allons, notre Miaroudeur est peut-être un Felyne mais je suis persuadé qu'il fera des miracles, dit le Chef.

Grenade ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre être considéré comme faible ou être autant surestimé. Le Maestro du style se releva et partit sans autre salutation, donnant une nouvelle très mauvaise impression à Grenade.

\- Les chasseurs de la Wycadémie viennent souvent lui demander des conseils, il a vraiment aidé à rendre les chasseurs plus compétents en leur apprenant comment développer au maximum le potentiel de leurs armes. Enfin, comme il l'a dit, ça ne vous concerne pas encore, nous irons au Ranch Felyne après notre petit tour, Felyndra se fera un plaisir de vous trouver le compagnon approprié pour vous accompagner et vous apprendre ce qu'il faut.

\- Companyan ? répéta Grenade.

\- Bien entendu, à moins que vous ne préférez être seul, nous vous offrons la possibilité de recruter un Palico.

\- Gényal... soupira le félin.

\- Mais avant cela, je vais vous montrez les dernières échoppes de notre petit village.

Grenade fut conduit à une forge géré par un Troverien, une race similaire aux humains bien qu'ils étaient plus petits. Soz en avait déjà parlé, précisant le fait qu'ils vivaient également moins longtemps que les humains et étaient souvent d'excellents artisans mais Grenade n'en avait jamais rencontré auparavant.

\- Vous êtes le nouveau chasseur de la Wycadémie gamin ? Je suis Marteau-qui-gronde, l'artisan. Mon travail, c'est de forger et améliorer l'équipement des chasseurs. Mais je suis plutôt spécialiste en armure pour humains. Si vous voulez vous armer, y a l'échoppe juste à côté. Nan, l'autre côté. Ça, c'est une armurerie standard pour humain aussi, ils vendent des trucs tout faits que je fabrique sans commande. C'est l'autre côté pour les Felynes.

Grenade tourna la tête vers la bonne direction et remarqua un petit stand avec un Felyne en armure à l'intérieur. Il remercia le Troverien et se dirigea vers celui-ci.

\- Miaou, le nouveau chat-sseur est un Miaroudeur, s'écria le marchant. Vous êtes au bon endroit. Notre fourrure est trop imporrtante pour se permettre de l'abîmer avec des arrmures normales donc j'utilise des composants spéciaux pour assurrer votre sécurité et votre conforrt.

Il regarda autour de Grenade, salua le Chef d'un signe de tête et demanda :

\- Vous ne comptez pas embaucher de Palicos ? À la base, c'est pour les Palicos des chat-sseurs que je m'étais implanté ici. Mia-enfin, si vous souhaitez une arrmure ou une arrme de chalité, je vous demanderai juste de m'apporter les matériaux et les zennys nécessaires.

\- Le village vous fourni déjà deux armures et armes, pour vous et votre potentiel Palico, déclara le Chef à Grenade. On les a placé dans le coffre de la pension, considérez que tout ce qui est à l'intérieur est un cadeau du village.

\- Je vous en suis trrès reconnaissant, affirma Grenade en toute honnêteté.

\- J'espèrre que vous viendrrez tout de même me voir, déclara l'armurier Palico. Je peux vous faire des arrmures surr mesure à l'aide des parties de monstres que vous me ramenez.

\- Je n'y mianquerai pas, promit le Miaroudeur.

Grenade et le Chef s'éloignèrent des marchants et ce dernier déclara :

\- Nous avons aussi une marchande pour les objets généraux mais, une nouvelle fois, les Miaroudeurs et Palicos ne peuvent pas utiliser la grande majorité des objets qui ont été conçus pour les humains. Vous pourrez toujours y acquérir des encyclopédies sur les monstres que vous voulez chasser pour vous y préparer.

\- D'accord.

\- Dirigeons-nous vers le Ranch Palico à présent. C'est assez proche de votre maison, il suffit de suivre le chemin derrière.

Tandis qu'ils s'y dirigeaient, ils virent sur ce chemin un Felyne avec une grande casquette rouge sur laquelle un klaxon était intégré qui portait une grosse sacoche pleine à craquer de lettres. Il s'arrêta devant le duo et tendit une lettre au Chef de Bherna.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre dur travail, le remercia le roux. Je vous présente Grenade, notre nouveau chasseur.

\- Enchanté chat-sseur ! dit alors le Felyne. Je suis un miaoussager, j'aide les chasseurs à communiquer avec le reste du monde. Si vous avez un message à faire passer à quelqu'un d'une autre ville, nul besoin de pédaler dans la litière, pensez à moi.

\- Vous passez aussi par Kokoto, Pokke et Yukumo ? l'interrogea Grenade, pensant à ses amis qui travaillaient à présent là-bas.

\- Bien nyentendu. Purr ailleurs, puisque vous êtes un chat-sseur, je peux aussi faire parrvenir une copie de votre Carte Guilde à d'autres collègues chat-sseur.

\- Carte Guilde ?

\- Vous pouvez en demander autant de copies que vous voulez à la Wycadémie. Elle atteste de vos perrformances, comme entre autres le nombre de miaonstres que vous avez tué purr espèces ainsi que votre équipement actuel si vous souhaitez parrtager ces informations.

Le ronronnement de Grenade ne fut cette fois-ci pas très discret. Il pourrait avoir régulièrement des nouvelles de ses amis.

\- Cha vous défrise la moustache, hein ? Bien, à moins que vous n'avez une lettre ou Carte Guilde à envoyer, je retourrne à ma tourrnée.

\- Vous pouvez, affirma Grenade, je reviendrai vous voir plus tard.

D'un simple hochement de tête, il prit congé en sprintant, s'arrêtant devant la Demoiselle pour lui donner du courrier.

Le Chef et Grenade avancèrent un moment le long du chemin et le rouquin s'arrêta soudainement pour dire :

\- Et bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper à partir d'ici. Adressez-vous à Felyndra une fois sur place, vous la reconnaîtrez très facilement.

Grenade se demandait pourquoi il ne venait pas mais se retint de le demander pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant. Il hocha simplement la tête et s'entendit à nouveau dire :

\- Dans tous les cas, bienvenue à Bherna.

Le Felyne le remercia à nouveau et pénétra dans la zone nommée Ranch Palico. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était presque exclusivement habitée de Felynes, de toutes les sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Grenade n'en avait jamais vu une telle quantité. Il s'avança rapidement vers un visage connu :

\- Neko ?

\- Konnichiwa ! Nani ? Le jeune Felyne akai de Moga ? Akai veut dire 'rouge' au fait.

Grenade sourit, c'était bien lui. Neko était un Felyne qui accompagnait le grand capitaine Argosy qui venait de temps en temps dans son village pour échanger des produits qu'on ne trouve que très loin. L'étrange façon de parler de Neko venait sans doute d'une lointaine contrée mais il en connaissait quelques mots grâce aux traductions régulières de Neko. Il savait par exemple que le nom de ce dernier signifiait 'Tigre, plus ou moins'.

\- Je suis devenu le chat-sseur de Bherna, expliqua Grenade. Pourquoi tu es ici toi ?

\- Je suis un courtier, comme le taisho Argosy, un spécialiste des koukan, de l'échange. Mes services sont à disposition des chasseurs. Demo ! Mais ! La plupart des ibutsu, objets, que j'échange son pour les ningen, pas les Felynes. J'échange aussi d'autres types de choses mais seulement aux chasseurs très tsuyoi ! Très fort.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Grenade, habitué à voir la majorité du marché fermé à sa race. Tu saurais où trouver Felyndra ?

\- Mochiron desu ! Là-bas !

Neko pointa une direction de sa patte pour désigner une Wyverienne aux traits extrêmement juvéniles, de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant sur le poitrail et un serre-tête qui formait deux oreilles de Felyne sur la sienne.

Plus Grenade s'approchait d'elle, plus il avait envie de lui parler. Elle dégageait une odeur très agréable, irrésistible. Non, ça ne venait pas d'elle mais de sa sacoche. C'était une odeur... de Felvine ?

La Wyverienne était accompagnée d'un Moofah transportant un gros sac semblable à une roulotte qui servait apparemment d'abri à des Palicos de toute sorte. Malgré le nombre d'entre eux là-dedans et autour de la fille, elle s'approcha de Grenade pour lui dire :

\- Je ne te connais pas toi. Serais-tu Grenade ?

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonna le félin.

\- J'ai appris que notre nouveau chasseur était un jeune Miaroudeur. Je suis Felyndra, une recruteuse de Palicos. Je recherche des compagnons Felynes pour les chasseurs. Un Felyne sauvage doit passer par moi où l'un de mes collègues pour devenir un Palico. Tu viens chercher un compagnon d'armes ?

\- C'est cha... affirma mollement Grenade.

\- Bien, sais-tu déjà le genre de partenaire que tu veux ?

Grenade hésita un instant et demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez... un ancien Miaroudeur ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apprendre les bases ?

\- Plus un mentor qu'un Palico ? s'interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

Elle hésita mais une voix sortit du grand sac posé sur le Moofah.

\- Laisse-le moi.

En sortit une Felyne au pelage noir comme la nuit, les oreilles en arrière, donnant à son regard bleu un air menaçant. Sa longue queue touffue glissa le long du Moofah du temps qu'elle descende pour se mettre face à un Grenade pas très rassuré.

\- Tu es faible ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Débutant en tout cas... couina Grenade.

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer ta carrière en temps que Palico plutôt que Miaroudeur ? C'est moins de trravail pour toi, il suffit d'épauler le chasseur qui fait le grros du boulot.

\- Ce ne serait pas suffisant. Je dois devenir fort.

\- Un Palico de qualité est fort, affirma-t-elle.

La queue de Grenade commença à remuer, agacée. La Felyne s'en rendit compte et sourit :

\- Tu penses que tu as ce qu'il faut pour vaincre un grand monstre par toi-même ? Un Dragon Ancien par toi-même ?

\- Bien sûr que nyon ! Mais je dois le pouvoir !

\- Tu as un objectif précis ?

Grenade hocha la tête sombrement et déclara sérieusement :

\- Je veux être capable de repousser une Rathian tout seul.

Un bruit étrange résonnait depuis la Felyne noire, étrangement mélange entre un ronronnement et un feulement. Grenade identifia cela comme un rire et se vexa :

\- Je parrle sérieusement !

\- C'est ce qui est si drrrôle, expliqua-t-elle. Rre... Rrepousser tu dis...

Elle se remit à émettre cet étrange rire et se tourna vers Felyndra :

\- Je le prrends.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te séparer de lui sans son accord, les règles d'un contrat entre un chasseur et son Palico sont très claires, lui rappela Felyndra.

\- Pas de soucis, s'il garde cette motivation bizarre, ça devrrait aller.

La queue de Grenade remuait toujours, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette Felyne. Il regarda Felyndra, se demandant s'il avait le choix et elle lui dit d'un grand sourire :

\- Elle est difficile mais elle est ce que tu recherches. Une ancienne Miaroudeur très qualifiée. Si elle est prête à t'aider, tes chasses seront monstrueuses.

De sa bouche, ça semblait être une bonne chose donc Grenade la prit en temps que telle. Il regarda la Felyne noire qui lui dit d'un air joyeux :

\- Je m'appelle Ink. En temps que chasseur, tu es autorisé à me donner un surnom mais si tu ne veux pas que je sois insupportable, je te le déconseille.

\- Je n'ai pas de raison de te demander de changer de nom...

\- Bien, on est partenaires dans ce cas. Allons chasser cette Rathian.

\- Mia ?!

\- Si tu veux apprendre, c'est le meilleur moyen. Sérieusement, avoir un objectif aussi bas... Bon, suis-moi où je fais la quête sans toi.

\- Mais... Nya ! s'écria Grenade avant de courir après la féline qui était partie.

Il la retrouva devant la Demoiselle de Bherna et subit un regard meurtrier :

\- Tu ne peux faire que des quêtes de collecte ?! Tu es vraiment un débutant total...

\- Puisque je te le dis !

\- Bien, on va s'équiper et on part enchaîner des quêtes jusqu'à ce qu'on nous en donne des vraies. Et ne te reposes pas parce que ce sont des quêtes de collecte, je compte bien voir si tu en as vraiment dans le ventre ou si tes nerfs sont en pelote.

\- Miaou... soupira Grenade.

Il était de moins en moins convaincu par la Palico de 'son choix'.


	3. Soz 01 - Bienvenue à Kokoto

**Soz 01 – Bienvenue à Kokoto**

* * *

 _Chalut à vous tous !_

 _Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on a commencé mais vous me manquez déjà tous les trois._

 _Je suis content de pouvoir vous joindre grâce au messager et j'espère que j'aurais de vos nouvelles également. Notre vie de chasseur commence. Bherna est un très chouette village, ça ne ressemble pas à Moga mais c'est tout aussi chaleureux. Les gens sont très gentils et ils m'ont vite intégré. Je deviendrai un Miaroudeur d'exception et on pourra chasser côte à côte un jour._

 _Enfin, pour l'instant, je ne fais que des quêtes de collectes. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce qu'il n'y a aucun danger dans les environs ou si les gens n'ont aucune confiance en moi... Mais je continuerai à faire de mon mieux. Les herbes, champignons ou minerais que je ramasse sont très utiles aux villageois et ils m'en remercient souvent. C'est très gratifiant._

 _D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je n'ai jamais fait de quête pour collecter les champignons spéciaux ! C'était un choc, je croyais que c'était le premier pas de tout chasseur. Ma toute première quête a été la collecte de Fougères uniques, c'est une herbe ne se trouvant qu'à la Frontière Jurassique._

 _Ensuite... Je suppose que vous avez également recruté un Palico pour vous aider... Mais... J'ai bien plus l'impression d'assister la mienne que l'inverse. Ink choisit toujours les quêtes et elle m'entraîne au combat même pendant les quêtes de collecte. Elle m'a forcé à vaincre mon premier monstre, un Maccao, c'était pas si dur en fait. C'est toujours un peu effrayant de les voir nous attaquer en groupe mais... Je deviendrai fort !_

 _En tout cas, Ink est infernale ! Très capricieuse et elle arrête pas de se moquer de moi ! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle attend de moi que je terrasse des Dragons Anciens sans feuler. Elle me rappelle un peu Leese par moments. Mais elle est vraiment forte et je sais que je m'améliorerai avec elle._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous !_

 _Votre ami, Grenade._

* * *

Soz sourit en lisant les trois derniers mots. Ce Felyne ne changeait jamais. Il était content que Grenade ait trouvé un chez-lui dans cet autre village, lui ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'était senti bien accueilli à Kokoto.

Ce petit village construit en forêt était pourtant plein de charme mais c'était avec ses habitants qu'il avait un problème. En particulier le Chef du village qui ne semblait jamais arrêter de le comparer avec un ancien chasseur qui aurait accompli des actes incroyables par le passé. Soz avait l'impression qu'ils en attendaient autant de lui alors qu'il débutait juste. C'était une pression incroyable qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter.

Et niveau Palico, il ne se sentait pas mieux loti par ce que lui avait proposé la Mère Miaou, recruteuse Palico des villages de Kokoto et Pokke...

\- Encore en train de lire ? Tu crois que tu deviendras un vrai chat-sseur uniquement en restant le nez dans tes bouquins ? T'es pas un chercheur de la Wycadémie je te rrappelle.

Il posa sa lettre et regarda Kyrra. Les oreilles rabattus vers l'avant, elle avait un pelage noir tâché d'un vert très sombre et une queue ronde qui accentuait encore plus l'assurance de sa discrétion.

Mais elle était loin de vouloir être discrète. Toujours la première à attirer les monstres sur eux ce qui avait valu à Soz d'avoir frôlé l'échec à de nombreuses reprises.

Comme son ami Felyne, Soz n'avait participé qu'à des quêtes de collecte pour l'instant. De la pêche, ramener toute ressource naturelle qui a de la valeur pour la Wycadémie. C'était des missions qu'il accomplissait avec facilité mais sa lance n'avait pas encore pourfendue le moindre monstre. Et il savait qu'elle n'en pourfendrait aucun ce jour-ci car ses quêtes de collecte lui avait permis de collecter les minerais qu'il fallait au forgeron du village pour l'améliorer. Elle était donc entre ses mains et Soz avait préféré ne plus partir en quête tant qu'il ne l'avait pas récupéré. Ce qu'il rappela à sa Palico :

\- Ma lance est toujours en train d'être améliorée, autant en profiter pour s'instruire. Tu devrais en faire de même.

\- Ils avaient mis quatorrze arrmes dans ce coffre ! gronda Kyrra. Tu en as fait quoi ?

\- Je ne partirais pas en quête avec une arme que je ne connais pas. Si on tombe sur un grand monstre, il nous battra sans aucun mal.

\- Miaa, mais va acheter une autre lance pour avoir un remplacement. Qu'il serve à quelque chose l'argent des quêtes ! J'en peux plus de rester sans rien faire ! Accepte la quête pour tuer les Velociprey !

\- Pas sans ma lance, confirma Soz.

\- Chale lâche, l'insulta alors sa Palico. Donne-moi au moins une autorisation écrite pour accepter une quête pour Miaroudeur si tu comptes rien faire de tes journées.

\- Ce serait stupide de prendre de tels risques par ennui, répéta Soz, lassé.

\- Sortons au village au moins ! Il paraît que le Maestro du Style est arrivé en ville !

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Soz.

\- Un humain qui peut apprendre des capacités spéciales aux chat-sseurs, il arrivera peut-être à faire de toi un vrai de vrai.

Soz hésita un instant. Il posa la lettre de Grenade, se leva et commenta :

\- Effectivement, plus j'aurais d'atouts, moins les chasses deviendront risqués. Ça ne coûte rien de se renseigner.

\- Mia-enfin !

\- Je laisse juste un mot au chat-bellan pour…

\- C'est son job de s'occuper de la maison et il sait s'y prendre sans tes instructions. C'est un professionnel, qui doit se sentir bien honteux d'être le valet d'un chat-sseur si incompétent.

Soz soupira. Le chat-bellan était un Felyne beige qui s'occupait de la maison dans laquelle il habitait pendant sa formation depuis l'époque de l'ancien chasseur et qui était rentré à son service sous la demande du Chef de Kokoto. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée, il avait l'impression d'exploiter ce félin et essayait de lui donner le moins de travail supplémentaire possible.

Le chat-bellan lui rajoutait beaucoup de pression comme la plupart des habitants du village car il n'était pas avare en histoires datant de l'ancien chasseur. Quand il voyait que Soz était mal à l'aise à cause de ça, il lui racontait également les gros échecs de cette personne, faisant comprendre à Soz pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait que tous le racontaient dans leurs récits.

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner par sa Palico à l'extérieur de la maison sans avoir pu laisser une note signalant son départ. Il tomba sur une femme adulte, toute de rouge vêtue, qui l'arrêta :

\- Chasseur, vous êtes au courant ? Je viens de voir une bande de Velocipreys rôdant aux abords du village ! Enfin, pas personnellement, mais j'ai bien dû entendre dix personnes en parler ! Ce ne sont pas des monstres bien gros mais ils peuvent s'avérer dangereux, surtout en nombre. Ils ont sans doute également un alpha. On compte sur vous pour nous en débarrasser !

Cette femme était toujours la première à se fier à toute sorte de rumeurs et les répandre d'autant plus. Soz savait qu'elle disait juste pour les Velocipreys, il les voyait également dans les collines où il faisait ses quêtes de collecte et faisait de son mieux pour les laisser loin du village. Il savait qu'il devrait les attaquer un jour. Un jour très proche.

\- Je m'y mets dès que j'ai récupéré mon arme. Elle est chez le forgeron, promit-il.

\- Le forgeron disait justement qu'il voulait vous voir quand j'y suis passé. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit à moi mais plusieurs personnes m'ont affirmé qu'il leur avait raconté ça.

\- D'accord, je vais y passer, merci de m'en avoir informé. D'ailleurs, il paraît que le Maestro du Style est arrivé en ville, vous savez où il se trouve ?

\- Oh, oui, beaucoup de personnes confirment qu'il passe beaucoup de temps dans la clairière derrière la maison du chasseur, enfin la vôtre, vous savez celle où se trouve l'épée sacrée ?

Soz la remercia une nouvelle fois et prit congé. Kyrra commenta :

\- Les gens vont commencer à perdre confiance en toi si on ne s'occupe pas rapidement de ces Velocipreys. Tu ne pourras pas fuir le combat éternellement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but, je veux juste être sûr d'être totalement prêt pour ce genre de quête…

Ce fut au tour de Kyrra de soupirer.

Le forgeron était un humain, à peine plus petit que Soz. Il était également une des rares personnes qui accueillait joyeusement le jeune chasseur quand il le voyait, ravi d'à nouveau avoir l'occasion de travailler sur des armes et armures. Quand il vit Soz et son Palico approcher, il cessa son travail pour venir les saluer.

\- Chasseur, vous tombez bien. Vous venez voir les avancées de votre nouvelle lance ?

\- On m'a dit que vous me recherchiez.

\- Oh, c'est juste que j'apprécie de voir mes clients de temps en temps, demander des détails sur la forme voulu ou la résistance qu'il désire. La Machalite qui vous avez apporté pour consolider votre ancienne lance peut faire des merveilles mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si je devais majoritairement l'appliquer sur la lance ou le bouclier. Dans le doute, j'ai choisi la première.

\- Donc, elle est déjà terminée ? s'étonna Soz.

\- Pratiquement, j'en suis aux finitions, vous deviez pouvoir passer la prendre demain. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'occupé, avec tous ces Velocipreys qui rodent. Pour notre sécurité, vos commandes passent toujours en priorité.

Le jeune homme était plutôt gêné de cette attention mais hocha la tête. Il rendrait la faveur aux habitants en chassant les monstres des alentours.

\- Je repasserai donc demain, merci pour votre travail.

\- Et merci pour le vôtre, nous avions bien besoin d'un nouveau chasseur dans les environs.

Une fois éloignés, Kyrra ne put s'empêcher de critiquer une nouvelle fois le jeune homme :

\- Ils ont toujours besoin d'un nouveau chasseur si tu veux mon avis, je dis cha, je dis rien…

\- Tu me rappelles vraiment mon amie d'enfance, rit faiblement Soz.

\- Elle devait être une personne gényale, confirma Kyrra.

\- Je pense que oui, avoua le garçon. Tu aurais sans doute préféré l'accompagner elle comme chasseuse.

\- Miaou, si elle est comme moi, ce serait une bien miaouvaise idée.

\- Vrai que vous foncerez dans les pires quêtes possibles sans aucune préparation. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rendais compte.

\- J'ai besoin d'un chat-sseur lâche comme tu as besoin d'une Palico casse-moustaches, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas renvoyé à la Mière Miaou, mian ?

\- Plus ou moins oui, mentit Soz.

La vérité, c'était plutôt qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Et aussi qu'elle lui rappelait une amie qu'il ne reverrait pas avant bien longtemps. Surtout ça en fait.

Kyrra remarqua le mensonge et s'en vexa. Elle n'en dit tout de même pas un mot, se promettant juste de ne plus tenter de s'ouvrir à cet imbécile.

Arrivés à la clairière de l'épée, Soz et Kyrra remarquèrent un homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant. Il portait une armure que Soz pensa partiellement fabriquée avec des écailles de Rathalos. Sans doute l'homme qu'il cherchait.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et le fixa. Il s'avança et l'observa de haut en bas avant de conclure :

\- Tu pourrais faire un bon chasseur. La carrière ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Je suis le chasseur du village Kokoto, se présenta le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Soz.

\- Un chasseur sans armes ? Voilà qui est singulier.

\- Ma lance est en train d'être améliorée, je la récupérerai demain. Vous êtes le Maestro du Style ?

\- Tu as donc entendu parler de mes talents ? Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu viens donc apprendre du meilleur pour devenir un grand chasseur ? Tu as de la chance, je suis ici pour quelques jours et j'aurais justement du temps pour t'enseigner ce que tu veux. Nous n'irons pas loin si tu n'as pas d'armes par contre. Je peux toujours t'expliquer à quoi t'attendre.

\- J'aimerais oui.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu ?

\- Apprendre ce que vous souhaitez m'enseigner, précisa Soz.

\- Apprendre le meilleur de la part du meilleur ?

\- Oui !

Le Maestro fit un cercle avec son index à l'attention de Soz, lui demanda de répéter le tout par gestes.

\- Je… souhaiterais apprendre le meilleur de la part du meilleur…

\- Bien ! Si tu me le demandes comme ça, je ne peux qu'accepter ! s'écria le Maestro du Style avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Il miaounerve déjà, on aura besoin du Palico pour l'entraînement ?

\- Non non, seul le chasseur, confirma le Maestro.

\- Je te laisse avec lui alors, Soz, annonça Kyrra avant de partir sans attendre sa réponse.

Le garçon avait simplement hoché la tête avant la disparition du félin. Il entendit ensuite :

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler des styles de chasse et des arts de chasse ?

Soz avait beau avoir dévoré plusieurs ouvrages sur la chasse et les façons de le faire, ces termes n'étaient jamais apparus. Peut-être qu'aucune personne n'avait écrit là-dessus ? Le Maestro confirma :

\- Évidemment, ça vient de moi. Une découverte assez récente qui fera de toi un chasseur bien plus efficace qui les vétérans qui chassent d'une façon totalement dépassée ! Commençons par les arts de chasse. Sais-tu que les chasseurs considèrent souvent leur arme comme une extension de leur corps ? Comme si elle possédait une âme et lui donne parfois un nom ?

\- Oui, affirma Soz.

Il ne partageait pas cet avis, une arme n'était qu'un outil remplaçable dont les chasseurs se servaient pour être efficaces sur le terrain. Mais il respectait tout de même les gens qui pensaient différemment, c'est pourquoi il ne fit pas de remarques.

\- Vrai ou pas, j'ai appris une chose incroyable sur les armes, quand un chasseur les utilise sur un monstre, qu'il attaque ou se prenne un coup, elles prélèvent une sorte d'énergie invisible qui fusionne avec le chasseur. Certains parlent d'adrénaline ou une grande montée de confiance plus les coups touchent leur cible.

\- J'ai déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus oui…

\- Personnellement, j'appelle ça une jauge d'arts. Car cette énergie est utilisable par quiconque suit mon entraînement, augmente et se stocke. Certains chasseurs l'utilisent instinctivement, comme je l'ai dit, pour se redonner confiance en coups durs mais elle peut aussi être dirigé vers l'arme du chasseur pour porter des coups dévastateurs. Ces coups sont ce qu'on appelle un art de chasse, l'utilisation d'une énergie monstrueuse pour s'offrir temporairement des capacités surnaturelles. Tu es épaté hein ? Tu peux dire quand tu veux que le Maestro du style est le plus grand de tous et que tu ne mérites pas mes enseignements.

Soz hocha la tête sans y penser, ayant du mal à visualiser les attaques surnaturelles dont cet homme pouvait parler. Il attendait la suite du discours qui ne venait pas. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il remarqua l'homme refaire le geste avec son index.

\- Le Maestro du style est le plus grand de tous et je ne mérite pas ses enseignements ? répéta Soz, un peu hésitant.

\- Bien ! Mais tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur et j'ai décidé de te les prodiguer tout de même.

\- Merci beaucoup… souffla Soz, comprenant pourquoi Kyrra avait pris la fuite.

Il pensa que s'il réservait le même accueil à l'une de ses amies, il allait être très mal être accueilli.

\- Si tu as bien compris ce que sont les arts de chasse, passons à présent aux styles. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler non plus ?

\- On dit souvent que les chasseurs qui possèdent une épée longue ont beaucoup de style mais…

\- Tss tss tss, rien à voir jeune homme. Les styles de chasse peuvent s'appliquer à toutes les armes, pas seulement les épées longues. Je vais devoir instruire l'ignorant que tu es bien que je devrais faire autre chose…

\- Je ne mérite pas que vous m'instruisiez, affirma Soz, comprenant que c'était la bonne réponse.

\- Effectivement mais je vais le faire tout de même, répondit le Maestro énergiquement. La générosité du Maestro du style n'a d'égal que sa modestie.

Soz hocha la tête bien qu'il pensait que cette phrase était une insulte envers le Maestro lui-même.

\- Commençons par le début, le style que j'ai nommé Guilde ! Le style le plus courant à travers le monde. C'est tout simplement ce que font les chasseurs depuis toujours, en rajoutant bien entendu les sublissimes arts de chasse par dessus.

\- Donc… c'est un style de se débrouiller du mieux qu'on peut avec une arme ? s'étonna Soz, sceptique.

\- Ce n'est effectivement pas le plus original mais il y a quelque chose à savoir sur cela. Il existe plusieurs techniques dites basiques qui consomme un peu l'énergie de la jauge d'art. Ces attaques les régénèrent intégralement après avoir placé l'attaque donc un chasseur normal ne remarquerait jamais la différence mais je suis loin d'être normal. À cause de cela, je conseille de n'utiliser que deux arts de chasses différents pour éviter de faire un malaise, ce qui serait plus que problématique en pleine chasse.

\- Les arts de chasse peuvent être dangereux ? s'inquiéta le jeune chasseur.

\- Autant que consommer à volonté au Bistro Felyne sans n'avoir pris un seul zenny. Si tu y es préparé, ce n'est que des bonnes choses mais si tu fais n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui devient le repas.

Soz se demandait si c'était vraiment le sort que réservait Miaouster Chef, le patron du Bistro Felyne local, à ses clients s'ils ne payaient pas la note. Il préféra résumer :

\- Donc, n'utiliser que deux arts de chasse différents pour éviter les problèmes.

\- Et par chasse, évite juste de tous les utiliser dans l'heure prévue pour la quête mais tu peux bien évidemment choisir les deux de ton choix avant chaque quête, tiens-toi-y seulement. Et cela ne concerne que le style Guilde. Un style de mon invention, centré sur les arts de chasse, te permettrait d'en utiliser jusqu'à trois différents, j'ai nommé le style Guerrier !

\- Quelle est la différence ?

\- Apprendre les mouvements qui consomment naturellement de la jauge d'arts et éviter de n'en faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Tu es lancier tu m'as dit non ? Je peux te donner l'exemple de sauter pendant que tu charges le monstre, cette technique nécessite de concentrer l'énergie de jauge d'art dans ses pieds pour pouvoir décoller vers le monstre. Cette technique, entre autres, est donc prohibée en style Guerrier. En contrepartie, la totalité de la jauge d'arts que tu amasses est stockée, et donc conservée en toi, ce qui te permet d'utiliser les arts bien plus rapidement qu'avec n'importe quel autre style. Et puisque tu te concentres uniquement sur les arts, il n'est plus dangereux d'en utiliser trois différents par quête.

Le jeune chasseur réfléchit. Ce pourrait être intéressant si les arts de chasse étaient réellement quelque chose d'incroyable. Il espérait que c'était le cas car cela pourrait réellement l'aider à atteindre le niveau qu'il souhaitait.

\- Il me reste donc deux styles de chasse à dont je dois parler, enchaîna le Maestro du style sans aucune interruption. Ce sont deux styles basés sur l'utilisation d'énergie de jauge d'arts de manière efficace et illimitée. De ce fait, utiliser plus d'un art de chasse combiné à l'un de ces styles est extrêmement déconseillé. Tu veux en savoir plus je suppose ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Soz avant d'ajouter à contrecœur après un petit moment de silence. J'ai hâte d'apprendre d'autres styles de chasse de la part du grand Maestro du style.

\- C'est l'évidence même, conclut l'instructeur avec fierté. Le troisième style, je l'ai appelé le style Voltigeur. Il demande une bonne concentration et une grande confiance en soi… et en ses jambes. Il consiste à sauter sur un monstre et l'utiliser comme tremplin pour rebondir plus haut. Un excellent moyen de le prendre par surprise, le faire tomber ou plus simplement le chevaucher pour le frapper sans possibilité de riposte.

\- Cela me semble difficilement réalisable, soupira Soz. Mais je suis sûr que Leese adorerait ça.

\- Cela demande juste de l'entraînement. La concentration de jauge d'art dans les jambes est un geste presque inné chez tous les chasseurs. Le plus compliqué n'est pas de savoir utiliser la Voltige, c'est de savoir quand la faire une fois sur le terrain. Sauter sur un grand monstre n'est jamais sans danger.

\- J'imagine… Que fait le dernier style de chasse ? demanda Soz, peu convaincu par celui-ci.

\- Le Bushido est l'un des styles les plus puissants mais également le plus dangereux. Je t'ai expliqué que la jauge d'art est une énergie dégagée par les monstres que le chasseur peut s'approprier en frappant la bête. Ce style agit de manière différente plutôt que de prendre des petits bouts d'énergie du monstre, on en prend une très grosse d'un coup et on la concentre dans son arme ou son corps. Tu te demandes probablement comment on fait cela !

Soz s'apprêtait à répondre en flattant une nouvelle fois son ego mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

\- Et bien c'est simple, il suffit d'utiliser les attaques des monstres directement ! Ce sont de véritables concentrés de jauge d'arts.

\- Donc se prendre volontairement des attaques pour avoir plus d'énergie ?

\- Oh, bien sûr que non, te prendre un coup te donnera effectivement cette énergie mais elle n'en sera que nocive, une blessure pour être clair. Non, il faut prendre l'énergie sans se prendre l'attaque ! C'est ici tout l'art de ce style ! Il y a pour ceci deux méthodes ! Deux ! répéta-t-il en levant son index et son majeur pour appuyer ce fait.

Soz hocha la tête, prêt à enregistrer les informations dans un coin de sa tête.

\- La première est la plus courante, il s'agit de procéder d'une manière similaire à celle du style Voltigeur, mais sur les attaques. En t'appuyant sur le coup en question et te projetant au loin, tu récupères toute l'énergie du coup qui en devient inoffensif. Cette énergie se condense autour de toi et forme une armure te rendant invulnérable quelques secondes. Oui, j'ai bien dit 'invulnérable' ! Incroyable non ?

\- Incroyable oui…

\- La mauvaise partie, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'énergie de jauge d'arts pour que ton corps le supporte. Si tu restes ainsi, cela peut avoir de graves conséquences. Mais la meilleure partie, c'est que tu peux concentrer cette même énergie dans ton arme pour renvoyer au monstre les dégâts qu'il souhaitait t'infliger. Avec tant de puissance, il te serait aisé de foncer vers lui en utilisant les techniques d'énergie aux pieds et de concentrer tout le reste dans ton arme.

\- Ça semble impressionnant… Mais je me vois très mal effectuer de telles acrobaties avec une arme du gabarit de ma lance.

\- C'est très exactement le problème qui a fait naître la seconde méthode. Si nous nommons la première Esquive Bushido, il existe une alternative pour poids lourd nommée Garde Bushido. Un style assez passif et précis, parfait pour tout ce qui est Lance, Lancecanon et Volto-Hache. C'est une technique qui consiste à placer son bouclier au moment même de l'attaque du monstre, en récupérer toute l'énergie, la retransmettre au bouclier et repousser l'assaut du monstre sans le moindre effet de recul, permettant une contre-attaque directe et sans aucun dégât.

Une nouvelle fois, Soz réfléchit à la question. Cette façon de faire lui ressemblait déjà bien plus. Il pensa de nouveau que tout dépendrait de l'efficacité réelle des arts de chasse.

\- C'est tout pour la théorie, il te faudra une arme pour que je commence à t'enseigner les choses réelles, commenta le Maestro du Style. J'espère que tu es prêt pour ça.

\- Je ne dois pas choisir un style d'abord ?

L'instructeur secoua la tête et se justifia :

\- Les arts de chasse en premier, il te faudra sans doute essayer un peu tout pour savoir ce qu'il te correspond le mieux. Fais confiance au grand Maestro du style, je sais ce que je dis et ce n'est que le meilleur du meilleur !

Soz hocha la tête, satisfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Il deviendrait le chasseur idéal, capable de protéger ses compagnons sans faillir.


	4. Tiara 01 - Bienvenue à Pokke

**Tiara 01 – Bienvenue à Pokke**

* * *

 _Bien le bonjour à vous trois,_

 _J'ai mis un peu de temps à m'implanter dans Kokoto mais je trouve finalement le temps de vous écrire pour vous donner des nouvelles._

 _Contrairement à Grenade, on m'a très rapidement donné des quêtes de massacre, des Velocipreys tournent régulièrement dans les collines autour du village. J'ai quand même pris le temps d'améliorer mon équipement, vous trouverez avec cette lettre une copie de ma carte de guilde où vous pourrez avoir un aperçu de moi, dans l'armure locale._

 _J'ai vaincu mon premier grand monstre pendant une de ces quêtes, un Velocidrome, l'alpha des Velocipreys qui nous a rejoint à un mauvais moment._

 _J'ai rencontré un homme, le Maestro du style, qui m'a appris à me battre bien mieux et grâce à cela, j'ai réussi à vaincre la bête. Il devrait passer à Pokke d'ailleurs Tiara, tu l'as peut-être déjà vu ? Je lui ai dit que le style Bushido était sans doute celui qui te correspondrait le mieux, je me demande si c'est bien celui que tu choisiras. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai fini par prendre le style Guerrier, les arts de chasse à la lance sont géniaux !_

 _Ensuite, Grenade, niveau Palico, j'en ai une pas mal aussi ; elle s'appelle Kyrra. Elle est supposée être une soigneuse mais elle passe son temps à agir comme une brute et à nous mettre en danger, un peu comme Tiara en fait, haha._

 _Et Leese, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi à Yukumo. Le Maestro passera aussi voir si tu es aussi prometteuse que je t'ai décrite._

 _D'ailleurs, Leese, Tiara, soyez patientes avec lui et ne lui criez pas dessus s'il se vante trop ! Ce serait dommage de passer à côté de ses enseignements à cause de votre caractère !_

 _J'insiste !_

 _J'aurais bien plus à vous dire mais Kyrra insiste pour qu'on aille en quête rapidement, le Velocidrome n'était apparemment pas le seul alpha du coin. Je vous redonnerai des nouvelles bientôt, et j'espère avoir des vôtres ! Oui, je sais que vous préférez l'épée à la plume les filles, mais pensez à nous quand même, on s'inquiète !_

 _Soz._

* * *

Tiara rit en finissant de lire la lettre pour la dix-septième fois, ravie de voir que Soz était toujours le même, à tenter de paraître cool, à la limite du pompeux, et perdre son sang-froid quand il en venait à Leese ou elle.

Elle souriait également pour le passage qui lui été spécialement adressée. Le Maestro du style était bien arrivé à Pokke il y avait plusieurs jours et elle avait effectivement privilégié le style Bushido avec son arc. Soz la connaissait vraiment bien, c'était la preuve qu'il la regardait, songeait-elle en rougissant.

La jeune chasseuse aux cheveux roses n'avait pas encore affronté son premier grand monstre, elle était donc en retard par rapport à Soz et ça, ça lui plaisait moyen. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais l'entraînement avec ce têtu de Maestro prenait des plombes avec toutes les informations qu'il lui cachait quand il boudait parce qu'elle l'accusait de trop se la péter. L'avertissement de Soz était arrivé un peu tard. Elle savait que Leese l'aurait à temps... mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'en tiendrait sans doute pas compte.

Un faible ronronnement se fit entendre dans la maison qu'empruntait Tiara le temps de sa formation. Elle tourna les yeux vers son lit et vit que son Palico y dormait toujours.

Allongé sur le ventre, Masamune patounait la couverture dans son sommeil. Tiara ne pouvait voir le blanc des poils présents en majorité sur la partie avant du Felyne mais avait une pleine vue sur la marque noire en forme de cœur au centre de son pelage marron dans son dos. Sa tête partageait également ces trois couleurs et sa longue queue était marron, parfois rayée de noir.

Fervent partisan de la grasse matinée, Masamune ne se réveillerait pas avant l'après-midi si Tiara n'était pas là pour lui servir de réveil. Elle pensait que c'était normal qu'il dorme autant, vu l'énergie qu'il dépensait une fois réveillé. La chasseuse sourit en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien rêver puis s'attela à lire la lettre de Soz une dix-huitième fois.

\- Bon... souffla-t-elle en se levant, une fois sa lecture terminée.

Elle s'était demandée si elle devait également donner des nouvelles à Soz... et aux autres bien sûr ! Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel et elle détesterait que les autres pensent qu'elle est la plus en retard.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et tira les joues de Masamune doucement.

\- Miaou... Grr... Miaaaa...

Elle soupira et le souleva par le dessous de ses pattes avant. Le félin pendait alors devant elle mais ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Elle savait que les Felynes, en tout cas, celui-ci et Grenade, détestaient qu'on les porte ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas de vulgaires Poogies après tout.

Elle le secoua un peu et dépitée, le fit tomber sur le lit. Cela eut le mérite de faire ouvrir un œil au Lynien.

\- Miaa ? Manger ?

\- Non, pas 'manger' ! Quête ! Grand monstre ! Boum !

Dans un long grognement, Masamune s'assit et se frotta un œil. Il se lécha ensuite la patte gauche et entreprit de faire sa toilette. Tiara n'était pas aussi patiente. Elle le saisit, le jeta sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le Felyne était encore trop fatigué pour réagir et se laissa donc faire.

À l'extérieur de la maison où elle vivrait pour cette année se trouvait Pokke. Ce village était situé dans les montagnes, non loin de la Crête Arctique. La neige était omniprésente et Tiara, ayant refusé de porter la tenue traditionnelle de Pokke, ne peut que subir le froid glacial de la matinée.

Les journées n'étaient pas chaudes non plus à Pokke mais les matins étaient d'un froid plus que dangereux pour un corps humain ou Wyvernien non averti. Ce fut pourquoi la porte de la maison de Tiara se referma immédiatement, sans que la jeune femme ne la franchisse.

\- Boisson Chaude... grogna-t-elle avant de lancer à son épaule. T'as de la chance de pas sentir le froid toi.

\- Manger... répondit le félin.

\- Ouais, après.

Tiara se dirigea vers sa réserve de Boissons Chaudes, ces bouteilles miraculeuses qui réchauffaient suffisamment le corps pour qu'on ne ressente plus le froid, même au milieu d'un blizzard. Un outil essentiel pour vivre à Pokke, encore plus pour chasser sur la Crête Arctique.

Elle en but une d'un trait et en mit cinq autres dans son sac, au cas où. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et fonça immédiatement vers la Demoiselle de Pokke, en charge de la distribution des quêtes.

\- Tiara, Masamune. Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Le Maestro du style n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Chut, n'en parle pas, tu vas l'attirer ! la gronda Tiara. Je veux un grand monstre. N'importe lequel. Y en a pas un qui cause des problèmes en ce moment ?

\- Et bien, il y a bien ce Bulldrome qui détruit parfois des champs à l'extérieur de la ville mais...

\- Je prends !

\- Bulldrome, entendit-t-elle derrière elle. Bon choix pour maîtriser la voie du Bushido. Je t'ai bien appris.

Elle serra le poing et tenta de se contenir, se souvenant des conseils de Soz... en vain.

\- Tu m'as rien appris du tout ! J'ai compris toute seule comment ça marchait et je vais te le prouver ! Viens avec moi dans cette chasse et si je tue le Bulome, tu m'apprends un art de chasse sans bouder !

\- Bulldrome, corrigea la Demoiselle.

\- Pareil, grogna Tiara sans quitter le Maestro des yeux. On est d'accord ?

\- Tu dis donc que tu ne peux pas te passer de la supervision du grand Maestro du style. Je comprends parfaitement. Je consens donc à t'accompagner pour t'instruire.

Tiara n'était pas totalement sure d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait mais elle hocha la tête. Elle détestait ce type mais c'était vrai qu'il pouvait faire des choses incroyables. Elle l'avait vu faire pendant une quête alors qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de lui dans un nid de Giapreys.

\- On va au Bistro Felyne et on part, confirma-t-elle.

Elle mangea très rapidement alors que Masamune semblait plus se noyer dans son assiette, bien qu'il émergeait, petit à petit.

La zone de la Crête Arctique où le Bulldrome avait son nid n'était pas très loin du village, les trois personnes furent à son pied en quelques minutes.

\- Miallez ! On y va ! Go go go ! Tiarra ! Tu fais quoi ? On fonce ! Je sais pas ce qu'on chat-sse mais ça va pas venirr au camp de base !

\- On chasse un Bull...drome, je crois. Enfin, c'est notre premier grand monstre donc faut pas qu'on se foire ! Je prends les fournitures et j'arrive.

\- Et il est encore mia cet humain ? Toujours pour crritiquer nyotrre façon de chat-sser ?

\- Plus ou moins oui, confirma la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Cool, ils ont pensé à mettre des Boissons Chaudes et des fioles pour l'arc ! Oh, même des Bombes Flashs, ça va être marrant ça !

\- Voyons ce que tu es capable de faire à présent. Ne t'inquiète pas, le grand Maestro du style rattrapera toutes tes erreurs, tu ne crains rien.

\- C'est toi qui va avoir quelque chose à craindre si tu continues comme ça, grommela Tiara.

\- Qu'entends-je ?

\- Rien...

Elle décida alors de partir en direction de la Crête Arctique. Elle marcha un moment, son Palico sautillant énergiquement autour d'elle, comme pour lui dire d'aller plus vite. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense lac où buvaient une famille de trois Popos.

Tiara connaissait l'endroit pour avoir effectué des quêtes de collecte dans ce lieu. La paroi de la montagne face au lac était creusé naturellement, créant ainsi une grotte qui était habitat de nombreux monstres mais également un passage vers le sommet. Elle pensait que ce passage avait été creusé par les monstres eux-mêmes mais ne voulait pas demander confirmation à la seule autre personne qui pourrait avoir l'information dans le groupe.

Elle entendit alors un chant félin provenant de sa droite. Elle jeta un œil et soupira en voyant Masamune construire et remplir à toute vitesse un grand tonneau qui allait bientôt devenir une bombe. Dès qu'elle fut terminée, la bombe commença un compte à rebours silencieux et Masamune la souleva de ses deux pattes avant de courir vers les Popos :

\- Chaaaaaaat-rrger !

Effrayés par le bruit, les herbivores tentèrent se s'échapper mais Masamune était plus vif que ça. Il fonça contre le premier Popo qu'il rencontre et la bombe explosa. Le Felyne s'envola alors que l'herbivore criait de douleur et s'écroulait, et atterrit aux pieds de Tiara, les moustaches fumantes mais un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Chat, c'est un rréveil comme je les aime !

\- Je note, tu vas être servi demain matin.

\- Mia, le matin matin, chat compte pas, réfuta le félin.

\- Bon, je vais l'achever maintenant que tu l'as bien amoché. Avec un peu de chance, sa langue est intacte.

Tiara essayait d'avoir l'air blasée mais elle adorait ce côté explosif du Felyne, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait choisi. Masamune le savait également et était ravi qu'une chasseuse comprenne son engouement pour les bombes.

Deux flèches sur le front de la bête parvinrent à abréger ses souffrances. La langue ayant été endommagée par la bombe de Masamune, Tiara dépeça uniquement les meilleurs morceaux de Popo encore intacts et les rangea dans un petit sac prévu à cet effet.

\- Par contre, c'est pas en faisant tout exploser qu'on battra le Bulldrome, hein ? reprocha-t-elle tout de même au Felyne.

\- Pas de soucis, Tiara ! C'était juste un échauffement ! Rramène-moi ton gros cochon et je le ferai exploser comme ce Popo !

\- Gros cochon ?

\- Nya... Tu ne sais miême pas ce qu'est un Bulldrrome, c'est chat ?

\- Haha, je sais qu'on va le tuer, c'est déjà ça, esquiva Tiara.

\- T'es trrop cool ! s'extasia Masamune. On y va !

Sur ces mots, il fonça vers la cavité dans la montagne. Tiara le suivit, feignant de ne pas entendre le grossier rire du Maestro du style qui se moquait de son ignorance.

L'intérieur de la grotte était de toute beauté, roches gelées, stalactites et stalagmites s'entendaient à décorer ce lieu d'une froideur magnifiquement spectaculaire. Le chemin que suivait Tiara n'était pourtant pas si glissant et témoignait de passages récurrents de plusieurs types de monstres.

Le groupe rencontrèrent plusieurs Vespoids qu'ils ignorèrent, les insectes ne les ayant pas remarqué et continuèrent leur ascension. Masamune affirmait qu'il y avait plus de chance que le Bulldrome soit vers le sommet et Tiara adorait les endroits en hauteur depuis toute petite donc elle ne le contredisait pas.

Le Maestro vantait ses propres mérites et racontaient des anecdotes sur ses anciennes chasses qui n'intéressaient que lui tout en soupirant devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille.

Masamune pensait que Tiara devrait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, au moins en matière de Bulldrome mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas le genre d'humaine à contrarier.

Des cris non humains atteignirent les oreilles de Masamune qui prévint immédiatement sa chat-sseuse attitrée :

\- Des Giaprreys.

Immédiatement, Tiara attrapa l'arc dans son dos ainsi qu'une flèche de son carquois.

La flèche en question ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celles qu'on trouvait à l'armurerie de Pokke, pour cause, Tiara en était la conceptrice. Ou plutôt, lorsqu'elle avait appris du Maestro que le projectile n'importait pas tant pour manier l'arc mais qu'il s'agissait d'une énergie que le chasseur lui insufflait, elle ramassait régulièrement des objets pouvant servir de flèches pour ne jamais en être à court. Elle n'avait pas tout compris à l'explication sur les projectiles mais elle savait que selon les doses d'énergie qu'elle y mettait, la propriété de la flèche pouvait changer et elle en devenait évidemment plus puissante.

En ce qui concernait les fioles d'enduits, objets pour améliorer les flèches, elle vidait généralement les fioles dans son carquois et cela faisait l'affaire pour quelques temps. Elle avait appris que les enduits s'annulaient les uns les autres et que leur durée était limitée, c'était donc le moyen le plus facile pour elle de s'en servir.

Le seul problème pour elle était de savoir quels enduits étaient compatibles avec son arc puisque les matériaux constituant le carquois avait plus ou moins d'affinité avec certains d'entre eux. L'Arc de Guerre qu'elle utilisait actuellement, n'étant fait qu'à partir de minerais, n'était compatible qu'avec les Fioles de Force, augmentant massivement la puissance des flèches et celles de combat... dont elle ne savait plus trop à quoi elles servaient.

De toute façon, le mot 'force' parlait pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle commença à vider de l'enduit dans son carquois alors que les Giapreys arrivaient. Elle attrapa une flèche et banda son arc, attendant le signal habituel de Masamune.

\- Rrr... Chaaaaaaaat-rrger !

Ce n'était pas le signal, elle continue à viser tout en regardant le Felyne se jeter sur les deux wyvernes aviaires qui pensaient avoir trouvé un repas de choix. Elles ne savaient juste pas que le félin n'apportait pas un baril de Bière de Tanzia pour accompagner le repas mais une Bombe Baril qui explosa lorsque l'un des deux monstres y planta un croc.

Le bruit de l'explosion résonna dans toute la caverne, plusieurs bouts de glace tombèrent au sol mais Tiara savait par expérience que la grotte ne s'effondrerait pas. Si c'était le cas, elle l'aurait fait durant la totalité des quêtes qu'elle avait fait en compagnie de Masamune.

Cette explosion était d'ailleurs le signal. Masamune ouvrait l'attaque et attirait l'attention des monstres, comme il le souhaitait. Pendant ce temps, Tiara pouvait tirer sur les monstres de loin. Elle était assez fière de sa précision, due à de très nombreuses séances d'entraînement depuis la tragédie.

Elle en fit pleine démonstration en achevant les Giaprey d'une dizaine de très rapides flèches chacun. Aucune n'avait manqué sa cible. Elle se tourna donc vers le Maestro du style et leva la tête, emplie de fierté.

\- J'aurais trois reproches à faire sur ta manière de chasser mais je suppose que tu ne mérites pas de les entendre, commenta alors l'homme.

Tiara retint une insulte et partit dépecer les monstres, de mauvaise humeur.

Masamune, de son côté, était encore en forme. Tiara ne savait pas du tout pourquoi les explosions ne l'affectaient pratiquement pas mais il la regardait avec de grands yeux plein d'incompréhension quand elle lui posait la question. Ça semblait juste naturel pour lui.

Un nouveau creux dans la paroi apparut à nouveau face au groupe, menant cette fois-ci vers l'extérieur. Tiara ressentit le vent glacial se réfugier dans la grotte qu'ils quittaient et décida de boire une nouvelle Boisson Chaude.

Le terrain devant eux était plus que praticable ; une vaste plaine de neige, peu épaisse, n'ayant pour frontière que le pic de la crête et le vide. Deux Blango se disputaient un insecte avant d'apercevoir le groupe et changer de cible.

\- Cette fois, tu vas voir s'il y a des reproches à faire sur ma façon de chasser ! gronda Tiara. Masa, laisse-les-moi.

\- C'est nyaccord ! Je vais voirr si je trrouve des herrbes ou insectes utiles !

La jeune fille sourit, le Felyne était incapable de rester sans rien faire quand il était réveillait mais ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle avait bien étudié les plantes, champignons ou insectes dont elle aurait besoin pour fabriquer des enduits plus tard et en avait informé Masamune, il savait donc vraiment quoi chercher. Elle pouvait donc se concentrer sur le plus important : prouver à cet imbécile de Maestro du style qu'elle savait se servir d'un arc.

Elle commença par décrocher une volée de flèches sur les deux singes des neiges. Bien que les flèches ne se plantaient pas facilement sur les monstres comme sur les herbivores qui avaient une chair tendre, elle savait qu'elle était efficace.

Les monstres ne reculaient pas et commencèrent à courir vers elle. Tiara s'éloigna d'eux et recommença les mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche parvienne finalement à transpercer le crâne d'un des deux Blangos.

Elle se félicita intérieurement mais remarque que ses flèches s'étaient plus sous l'effet de la Fiole de Force qu'elle avait utilisé pour le Giaprey. Elle décida donc d'en utiliser une autre mais deux flèches se plantèrent dans la nuque du Blango restant.

Le Maestro du style rengaina son arc en s'avançant vers une Tiara passablement énervée. Il l'interrompit dès son premier mot :

\- Les trois mêmes erreurs : distance critique, charge et fioles ! récita-t-il en levant un doigt à chaque point.

Tiara réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup d'énergie dans ses flèches, ce qu'il appelait la charge. Elle avait préféré la quantité à la qualité, c'était son choix non ? Après, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'était cette distance et elle ne voyait pas le mal avec sa manière d'utiliser les fioles. Elle lui cria ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui le fit soupirer.

\- Bien, premièrement gamine... Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça.

\- Si tu avais l'air moins chiant quand tu parles, je t'écouterai peut-être ! s'offusqua Tiara.

\- C'était tellement plus agréable d'apprendre à ce gamin de Kokoto... Et il m'avait dit que tu étais prometteuse...

\- Laisse Soz en dehors de ça ! Et je suis douée !

\- Bien, dans ce cas, écoute-moi attentivement, je ne répéterai pas.

Tiara fut prise de court par l'attitude soudainement sérieuse de l'homme et se tut. Apparemment, même lui pouvait s'énerver et sa colère était accompagné d'une sorte d'aura menaçante qu'elle n'aimait pas trop.

\- Le plus important, la charge. Je t'ai déjà dit que tes flèches pouvaient emmagasiner de l'énergie et que ça les rendait bien plus puissante. Une flèche chargée à son maximum vaut mieux que cinq tirés comme... comme tu l'as fait.

Tiara hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il continuait :

\- La distance critique, c'est parce que l'énergie de la flèche fluctue pendant sa course. Il faut que la flèche puisse recevoir tout l'élan nécessaire donné lors du tir sans que l'énergie que tu y as placé ne s'échappe.

\- Euuuuh...

\- Ni trop loin, ni trop près du monstre et la flèche fait bien plus mal et a donc plus de chance de transpercer le monstre. Une distance d'à peu près... ça !

Il se plaça non loin du corps d'un Blango et montrait d'un geste de bras l'espace qui les séparait. Tiara sentait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à assimiler cette notion qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Pour finir, tes fioles. Les enduits ne durent pas infiniment, ne les gaspille pas contre des petits monstres lorsque tu en chasses un grand. Te retrouver à court d'enduits face à un grand monstre, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Tiara trouva un certain intérêt pour un nuage. Elle prit soudainement la parole en entendant :

\- J'avais l'air cool hein ? Tu peux le dire, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas te blairer !

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les parties de la zone qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, camouflées par le pic. Elle s'arrêta et commenta :

\- C'est pas si mal quand tu as l'air d'un vrai instructeur, c'est vrai.

Elle accéléra ensuite le pas et tomba face à un nouveau monstre. Un cochon, bien plus gros que le Poogie du village, au pelage marron. Tiara se demanda s'il s'agissait de sa cible mais Masamune annonça :

\- Un Bullfango, on doit chapprrocher du chef.

Il fallait donc chercher le même en plus gros, pensa Tiara, contente de ne pas avoir eu l'air bête en demandant.

Masamune frappa le premier, mais cette fois de son maillet en os. Aussi obsédé des bombes qu'il était, il n'avait rien contre un bon coup de maillet en pleine face de temps en temps. Le Bullfango ne partageait pas cet avis et se mit à charger le Felyne qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque.

Masamune fut entraîné plus loin sur la plaine de neige alors que Tiara mettait autant d'énergie que possible dans une flèche. Quand elle pensa que c'était bon, elle tira. Bon, elle était sans doute un peu loin pour le truc bizarre qu'il avait expliqué juste avant mais il y avait urgence. Et puis, elle avait pensé à un des trois trucs, c'était déjà bien ! Il n'avait pas intérêt à râler l'autre !

La flèche atteignit le Bullfango dans l'arrière-train, stoppant immédiatement sa course. Tiara remarqua que la flèche était bien plantée, c'était définitivement plus efficace que de tirer des rafales sans réfléchir.

La chasseuse chargea une nouvelle flèche alors que son Palico fonçait vers elle en s'écriant :

\- Il est là, le Bulldrrome !

Effectivement, de loin, elle pensait que c'était juste un autre Bullfango mais il était bien plus gros et sa fourrure prenait des teints blancs autour de sa tête, donnant l'impression qu'il avait une crinière. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait s'occuper du Bullfango qui lui fonçait dessus pour se venger.

Elle inspira un bon coup et le laissa se rapprocher le temps de la charge. Elle décrocha sa flèche qui se planta au dessus du groin du monstre. Il continua sa course sur quelques pas et s'effondra devant elle.

\- Et tu as même respecté la distance critique, je vois que tu prends à cœur mes fabuleux conseils.

Masamune se retint de rire, sachant que Tiara n'avait pas dû tout fait exprès. C'était écrit sur son visage inutilement expressif d'humaine. Une chance pour elle que l'autre humain la voyait de dos.

\- Tu... Tu vois que je suis pas nulle ! déclara Tiara, plus confiante.

\- Tu n'es pas un cas désespéré, c'est déjà ça. Montre-moi maintenant comment tu t'occupes du grand monstre.

Le monstre en question n'avait pas attendu la fin de leur discussion pour commencer à charger. Tiara n'aurait pas le temps d'en faire de même. C'était le moment de prouver qu'elle maîtrisait à présent l'esquive Bushido dont il avait parlé.

Elle respira un grand coup et courut vers le monstre. Avant l'impact, elle plaça une main sur une défense du sanglier et l'utilisa pour se projeter sur le côté et esquiver l'attaque. Elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. Surpuissante même. Elle resta droite, jubilant de la sensation que lui offrait cette nouvelle force. Elle avait même l'impression de pouvoir vaincre le monstre à mains nues.

Le Bulldrome se tourna vers elle et entama une nouvelle charge. Ça lui allait. Tiara était prête à réitérer son action. Elle tenta de faire un pas en avant mais ses jambes ne bougeaient plus. Soudain, toute la force qu'elle avait senti plus tôt se transforma en souffrance. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, ses larmes à couler. Elle tomba à genoux tout en voyant la bête se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle.

\- Par là ! cria alors une voix vers le monstre.

Non, sur le monstre ! remarqua Tiara.

Le Maestro était sur le dos du Bulldrome et planta un petit couteau près de son oreille gauche, le forçant à changer de trajectoire.

\- Le Maestro est monté ! De façon superbe qui plus est !

\- Ça mia Tiara ? s'écria Masamune en s'approchant de la chasseuse, toujours paralysée.

\- Non... Je sais pas...

\- Hurle un coup, libère l'énergie ! cria le second chasseur depuis sa monture improvisée. Ne jamais garder la... ouah, calme sale bête !

Il asséna deux nouveaux coups de couteau sur le sanglier qui se débattait et continua sa phrase :

\- Ne jamais garder toute l'énergie du Bushido dans ton corps, mets tout dans l'arme, tu chargeras tes flèches presque instantanément !

Tiara s'exécuta et hurla. Elle ne sentait pas vraiment la différence mais elle recommença. Encore et encore. Elle avait honte mais elle était prête à accepter n'importe quelle humiliation si c'était pour se débarrasser de cette douleur.

Finalement, elle parvient à se dresser à nouveau sur ses jambes. De son côté, le Maestro réussit à renverser le monstre, l'immobilisant quelques instants. Il avança vers Tiara et demanda :

\- On abandonne la quête ?

\- Pas question ! Laisse-moi quelques secondes et il est à moi ! J'ai juste fait une petite erreur de calcul !

\- Voilà une mentalité de chasseur, je ne peux pas t'enlever ça.

Tiara accepta le compliment d'un sourire et respira lentement. Masamune annonça alors :

\- Je vais gagner du temps, rrepose-toi un peu et viens vite miader.

\- Merci Masa.

Le Felyne fonça vers le monde, plusieurs petites bombes entre les pattes. Il les jeta sur le Bulldrome les unes après les autres ce qui énerva la créature. Le Lynien se retrouva vite cible d'un Pelagus enragé.

Tiara ne comptait pas se reposer bien longtemps. Elle vida son enduit de force dans son carquois, bien décidé à abattre ce grand monstre. Le Maestro du style recula pour la laisser faire alors qu'elle avançait vers le Bulldrome.

Masamume esquivait les assauts du sanglier tant bien que mal mais avant du mal à attaquer sans subir de riposte. Un coup de défense sur le torse le fit cracher une gerbe de sang. Il leva les yeux vers Tiara et vit qu'elle était prête au combat. Il sourit et annonça :

\- Désolé, besoin de rrepos un instant. C'est à toi.

\- Pas de soucis, merci Masa.

Le Felyne creusa alors le sol avec une dextérité et puissance propre à son espèce et disparut totalement de la vue de tous. Le Bulldrome, toujours énervé, chercha une nouvelle cible qu'il trouva en la présence de Tiara.

\- Viens, je me louperai pas cette fois, le provoqua Tiara.

Le monstre n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour la charger. Elle avança à nouveau vers lui et utilisa cette fois l'autre défense pour esquiver en se propulsant. Cette fois-ci, elle décida de tenter ce que lui avait dit le Maestro : mettre l'énergie dans l'arme.

Et il se trouva que c'était bien plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait peiné à s'en débarrasser juste avant mais cette énergie-là était bien plus souple. Tiara pensa immédiatement à tirer partie autrement de cette force mais se rappelant de son état plus tôt, elle préféra ne pas prendre de risques.

En mettant de l'énergie dans sa flèche, elle compris que 'instantanément' ne signifiait pas seulement 'rapidement', c'était presque immédiat. Cette bonne nouvelle l'emplie d'autant plus de confiance. Elle tira sa flèche droit sur le monstre et frappa direct entre les deux yeux.

Sa confiance retomba un peu en voyant que la flèche n'avait pas transpercé le monstre et qu'il était prêt à la charger à nouveau. Elle se sentit un peu bête d'avoir pensé que ça pouvait être si facile et sortit une nouvelle flèche de son carquois.

Elle réussit à toucher le Bulldrome avant qu'il ne la touche et esquiva sa charge d'une roulade dans la neige. La bête n'en avait pas fini elle se retourna vers Tiara et lui fonça dessus.

La chasseuse n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et l'impact de la défense contre son ventre la fit décoller pour s'écrouler plus loin. Elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle. La force des grands monstres n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait affronté jusque-là, elle sentit immédiatement que cette chasse était beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'une simple quête d'éliminations.

Mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant. Même Soz avait réussi à battre un grand monstre, même s'il était sans doute plus nul que celui-là vu que c'était Soz et qu'elle, elle était Tiara. Dans tous les cas, elle vaincrait et elle enverrait des lettres en pagaille à ses trois amis pour raconter ses exploits.

Cette pensée lui redonna confiance et sourire. Elle banda une nouvelle flèche et tira sur le monstre, plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle esquiva une nouvelle fois comme on lui avait enseigné et décrocha une nouvelle flèche surpuissante qui se planta dans la patte avant droite du Bulldrome.

La créature avait l'air épuisée, tout comme Tiara. Mais tout comme Tiara, elle n'allait pas abandonner. Elle gratta le sol de sa patte indemne et décida de courir vers la fille aux cheveux roses.

Tiara accepta le défi et se plaça face à lui, prête à utiliser le style Bushido encore et encore. Elle inspira à fond et...

Accompagnant le bruit d'une explosion, un cri retentit :

\- Boum ! Boum ! Revoilà Masamune !

Lorsque la vapeur provoquée par la fonte forcée de la neige se dissipa, Tiara remarqua que la quête était terminée.

\- Mia, t'avais déjà fini ? La honte, miaou...

Tiara éclata de rire et répondit :

\- Non, c'est toi qui l'as eu. Superbe retour, Masa !

\- Sérrieusemiaou ? C'était juste une entrrée classe que j'avais prréparré, pas une miattaque.

\- Et ce fut une attaque classe, confirma Tiara.

\- Hum hum, se fit entendre le Maestro du style. Dépêche-toi de le dépecez à présent, on doit rentrer au village.

Tiara avança vers le Bulldrome décédé et ramassa une défense, brisée lors de l'ultime explosion. Elle déclara alors :

\- Je m'en suis pas trop mal tirée, hein ?

\- Avec un peu d'expérience, tu seras sans doute capable de chasser seule. Tu as encore grandement besoin de mes conseils géniaux.

\- Geuh... Tu vas encore rester dans mes pattes ?

\- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'avoir comme maître à plein temps mais je ne reste jamais longtemps dans une ville. Je dois me diriger vers Yukumo. Une nouvelle chasseuse attend ma guidance, une de vos amies si j'ai bien compris.

\- Une Voltigeuse née, confirma Tiara.

\- Ce sera à elle de décider, mais le petit de Kokoto m'a dit la même chose.

\- Dis dis ! appela Masamune.

Tiara s'accroupit devant lui et il demanda :

\- Félicites-moi encore !

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire et posa sa main entre les oreilles du félin :

\- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisi. Ta puissance explosive est vraiment la bienvenue.

\- Miaouuu... ronronna alors Masamune.


	5. Leese 01 - Bienvenue à Yukumo

**Leese 01 – Bienvenue à Yukumo**

* * *

 _Salut tout le monde ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai éliminé tellement de Bulldrome que je pourrais m'en faire au moins deux armures ! (par contre, vu l'armure, je préfère rester avec ma tenue normale hein ?)_

 _Il y en a quasiment plus dans les alentours du village grâce à moi donc les gens peuvent s'occuper de quête de collecte sans mon aide à présent selon les objets. Enfin je peux me concentrer sur la vraie chasse, les grands monstres ! J'ai tellement géré, vous seriez jaloux !_

 _Je sais pas si vous savez mais on se pèle ici, à Pokke ! Pleine montagne, neige de partout. C'est super joli et c'est en hauteur mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! Vive les Boissons Chaudes !_

 _Bon, je vais faire comme les gars et parler de mon Felyne de compagnie, il s'appelle Masamune, il est super sympa et il est capable de fabriquer des bombes à partir de presque rien, un génie ! On s'entend super bien et on comprend vite ce que l'autre veut pendant une chasse. Par contre, en dehors, c'est un gros flemmard, il passe quasi tout son temps à dormir. Je peux pas l'envoyer faire des courses pour moi du coup et c'est dommage._

 _Enfin voilà, pour l'instant, je n'ai plus grand chose à faire mais il paraît que d'autres grands monstres ont été aperçu sur la Crête Arctique donc je vais bientôt avoir du boulot. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous montrer la chasseuse que je suis devenue !_

 _Oh, et Soz, j'ai bien choisi le Style Bushido, juste génial._

 _Et écoute l'avertissement de Soz, Leese, il devient vraiment chiant le Maestro quand tu lui donnes pas ce qu'il veut, ça a pris des plombs pour qu'il m'apprenne un art de chasse qui me permet de tirer sur un monstre avec uniquement de l'énergie !_

 _Et je comprends toujours pas ce truc qu'il appelle ''jauge d'art'' (il croit que je suis une morpho-hache pour avoir une jauge ?!). On sait jamais quand on peut utiliser l'attaque et je me cantonne pour l'instant à un art par chasse au cas où vu que c'est vachement dangereux d'abuser à ce niveau-là._

 _Euh, voilà voilà, je réveille Masamune et on part en quête ! Je vous tiens au courant de mes futurs exploits ! Le dernier qui se fait un Dragon Ancien paiera sa tournée au Bistro Felyne quand on se reverra donc rappelez-vous de la date et demandez une copie du rapport de mission à la guilde quand ce sera fait !_

 _La grande Tiara._

* * *

\- Un Dragon Ancien, rien que ça, rit Leese. Elle ne change jamais.

\- Vous miavez fini de lirre ? lui demanda Lilas, son Palico.

Leese soupira : il lui boudait toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai engueulé que tu dois être si distant. Non, je ne te vois pas comme ''un simple animal de compagnie qui doit me vénérer'' et c'est justement pour ça que tu dors dans ce panier.

\- Dans un panyer pour Poogie, releva le félin.

\- On a pas d'autres lits pour l'instant, je t'en prendrai un petit quand j'aurais l'argent mais pour l'instant, l'équipement pour les quêtes prime sur tout le reste.

\- La pluparrt des chat-sseurs parrtagent leurr lit avec leurr Palico, rrelation de confiance, tout cha.

Leese posa la lettre de Tiara sur le bureau et se leva pour tourner le dos au Felyne. Elle chercha alors ses mots :

\- C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance, en te prenant comme Palico, j'ai quand même décidé de te confier ma vie pendant les quêtes... Mais en dehors... Comme dire...

\- Vous ne me faites confiance qu'en quête ? se vexa-t-il.

\- ... Je n'avais juste pas pensé à tout ça quand je t'ai choisi, tu sais... Voilà.

Il ne répondit rien à cela, mettant Leese d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Elle avoua finalement pourquoi elle avait été assez distante à ce niveau depuis leur cohabitation :

\- Je n'avais pas penser que je devrais vivre avec toi... Et tu es un garçon donc... C'est assez gênant.

\- Un garrçon ? Le fait que je sois un miâle pose un prroblème ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges, pour annoncer :

\- Je ne suis pas prête à partager mon lit avec un garçon ! C'est tout !

Les yeux de Lilas s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il ne la cacha pas :

\- Mais je suis un Felyne, la grande majorité des chat-sseurs et même chat-sseuses ne nous considèrrent pas comme de garrçon ou fille de leur espèce. Je veux dire... J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait toujourrs un puissant lien entre chat-sseur et Palico mais ce n'est jamais de l'orrdre du physique.

Leese était encore plus gênée du fait qu'il approfondisse le sujet plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais elle se justifia tout de même :

\- J'ai grandi avec un Felyne dans mes amis, donc je ne vous vois pas différemment des humains. Enfin, vous êtes différents évidemment, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça empêche... enfin... En tout cas, c'est le problème.

Lilas la fixa un instant, il voyait qu'elle était sérieuse. Il savait que la plupart des humains ou Wyveriens considéraient les Felynes comme plus proche du monstre que de l'être civilisé et il considérait également être dans cet entre-deux, sans réel mépris pour ce fait. C'était juste ainsi. Il compris alors pourquoi elle l'envoyait toujours faire un tour quand elle voulait se changer.

Il soupira et tenta de la rassurer :

\- Je ne peux pas changer le fait d'être un miâle mais je peux te dire que je suis plus intérressé par les femelles de mon espèce si ça te rrassure. Vous, humaines, êtes trrop... lisses et tout. Je comprends ton point de vue mais j'apprécierai au minimum avoir un matelas au sol, le panyer à Poogie est rréellement dégrradant pour mia !

\- Désolée pour ça…

Tiara jeta un regard aux lettres que lui avait envoyé ses amis. Toutes attestaient de son côté impulsif et franc mais il en était bien autrement depuis son arrivée à Yukumo. Le village était beau, elle s'était senti bien accueillie et rien ne valait un bain de pieds aux sources de Yukumo après une chasse difficile.

Mais ce n'était pas Moga. C'était loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, ses amis qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté n'était pas là non plus. Même après plusieurs semaines, elle ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place.

Ce sentiment avait entamé sa confiance en soi dont ses amis parlaient tant et elle avait du mal à dire plus que nécessaire selon son interlocuteur. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour expliquer à Lilas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il dorme avec elle.

Le Felyne, de son côté, était un partenaire dont elle était contente. Il ressemblait parfois à Soz dans sa manière calme de parler et d'expliquer les choses même si son humeur n'était pas toujours évidente entre son accent, son calme général et son visage de Felyne. Il avait par contre une assez grosse fierté même s'il pouvait faire de grosses concessions au profit de la diplomatie, comme pour le panier à Poogie.

Voyant qu'elle le fixait, Lilas lui demanda :

\- Je m'excuse si ma question te gêne, mais pourr le coup, est-ce que tu me trrouves attirant en temps que miâle ?

Leese fut prise de court par la question. Elle rougit fortement et secoua la tête par réflexe avant de chercher ses mots. Ne les trouvant pas, elle regarda le Lynien. Malgré son nom, son pelage était tigré, partageant des couleurs entre le marron et le roux. Ses oreilles étaient dressées sur sa tête et il avait de grands yeux bleus qui ressortaient encore plus avec la couleur de sa fourrure. Il était mignon, c'était indéniable.

\- En… quoi ça t'intéresse ? réussit à prononcer la jeune humaine.

\- Je ne connais pas tes crritères en matière de Felyne donc je ne sais pas si je dois faire attention à certaines choses en ta prrésence. Je ne voudrrais pas te causer du tort sans faire exprès. Je miaoutirrai si je disais que ça ne me flatterrai pas d'apprendrre que c'est le cas, évidemment mais je rrépète que je ne suis pas intéressé par les humaines.

Leese voyait que Lilas avait l'air concerné par la nouvelle. Était-elle vraiment si bizarre ? Elle ne ressentait pas ce genre d'affection pour le Felyne de toute manière donc elle devrait pouvoir le rassurer. Elle inspira un grand coup et avoua :

\- Oui, je te trouve séduisant. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai choisi et je ne ressens rien de plus. On est partenaires pour les chasses, on travaille juste ensemble. Et ce n'est pas parce que je peux voir les Felynes ainsi que je n'apprécie pas aussi les humains !

Son défunt premier amour était humain après tout, pensa-t-elle sombrement.

Lilas remarqua le changement soudain d'humeur de Leese et se dit qu'il devrait mieux changer de sujet :

\- Merrci du compliment. Donc, quel miaonstre allons nous chat-sser aujourd'hui ?

Leese lui sourit, ravie de voir que la discussion était finie. Elle répondit à Lilas :

\- On va juste demander à la Demoiselle ce qui est le plus urgent à chasser. Tiara aussi a chassé des Bulldrome d'ailleurs, j'espère que ce sera autre chose du coup.

\- On peut s'occuper d'un Arrzurros dans ce chat, elle disait qu'un rrrôdait un peu trrop prrès du village hierr.

\- Un Arzuros… Oui, pourquoi pas ? accepta la chasseuse.

Elle sourit en pensant à la demande déraisonnable de Tiara un Dragon Ancien, c'était loin d'être la priorité. Elle espérait que son amie n'accepterait pas une quête trop dangereuse pour gagner le pari qu'elle avait fait toute seule.

Leese saisit sa Morpho-Hache et l'équipa avant de partir avec Lilas.

Le terrain de chasse où Leese se retrouvait régulièrement en quête était nommée ''Les Pics'' par les villageois. Yukumo était un village de montagne, tout comme Pokke, mais la température y était bien plus douce. Plusieurs grandes sources d'eau, situées au sommet des montagnes, lâchaient leur contenu dans toute la zone, créant ainsi plusieurs cascades et lits de rivière peu profondes s'écoulant toutes dans un gigantesque lac. Cette masse d'eau favorisait grandement la croissance de la végétation, faisant de ce lieu l'un des plus beaux que Leese ait vu.

Du fait de ce climat plus que confortable, la vie de toute sorte était facilitée. Les gens de Yukumo étaient installés là à une très lointaine époque dont seuls quelques Wyveriens se rappellent mais les monstres également été attirés par cet endroit paradisiaque et il ne restait de l'ancien Yukumo que quelques ruines, souvent nids de Bullfangos ou de Jaggis.

\- Tu penses qu'il est verrs où ? demanda Lilas alors que la femme prendrait les fournitures nécessaires dans la boite bleue que lui avait laissé la Guilde au camp de base des Pics.

Leese sortit de la boite une carte approximative de la région et la posa au sol pour que Lilas et elle puissent réfléchir. Une initiative proposée par le Felyne qu'ils faisaient à présent à chaque début de quête. La zone ne décrivait que les zones les plus importantes où les monstres ont été le plus souvent repérés. Elles étaient donc à vérifier en priorité.

\- C'est un Arzuros, donc il faut aller aux endroits où il y a des ruches. Ils adorent le miel.

\- C'est vrrai, mais les zones de rrivière peu prrofonde les attirrerrait aussi pour le poisson, commenta Lilas en posant une patte sur deux zones probables.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que ''tu'' es attiré par le poisson, hein ? le railla gentiment Leese.

\- J'apprrécierrai que nous commençons la recherrche parr là, sourit le Felyne.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Ce sera plus facile à trouver que des ruches et on pourrait en voir sur le chemin aussi.

Le pan de rivière que Leese et Lilas avait en tête leur apparut après quelques minutes de marche. Une grande étendue d'eau s'étendait au sol, provenant d'une cascade plutôt proche masquant partiellement l'entrée d'une grotte à sa base. L'eau montait jusqu'aux pieds de Tiara, ce qui gênait plus son Palico avec sa taille réduite.

Leese pensait que tous les Felynes détestaient se mouiller, comme Grenade, mais elle avait constaté que Lilas n'en avait rien à faire, surtout si c'était pour attraper un poisson qui s'était perdu dans ces eaux-là.

\- Miaou, pas d'Arrzurros parr ici, rreste plus qu'à pêcher, chantonna le Lynien tigré.

Leese rit doucement mais déclara :

\- Pas d'Arzuros mais les Jaggis là-bas pourraient nous poser des problèmes s'ils nous remarquent.

\- Ils ne sont que trrois, occupons-nous-en.

La chasseuse hocha la tête et avança vers les petits monstres. Les trois Jaggis remarquèrent le duo et leur rugirent dessus avant de les charger. Lilas attira l'attention de l'un d'entre eux, les deux autres se dirigèrent vers Leese. Elle dégaina son arme lorsqu'ils furent plus proches et asséna un coup horizontal avec sa hache pour tenter de frapper les deux d'un coup. L'un esquiva d'un bond en arrière et l'autre encaissa le coup en grognant.

L'arme de la chasseuse était une Morpho-Hache, une arme tranchante ayant la fonction surprenante de pouvoir passer d'une hache à une épée et inversement. Le Maestro du Style, lorsqu'il était passé à Yukumo, lui avait enseigné plusieurs choses importantes sur cette arme : elle est équipée d'une fiole qui emmagasine l'énergie ambiante lorsqu'elle est en mode hache et la transforme en l'appliquant sur la lame en mode épée, rendant l'arme bien plus lourde mais aussi plus puissante.

Les transformations pouvaient être variées et dépendaient selon l'arme choisie celle de Leese avait la faculté de fatiguer un monstre bien plus vite, en l'attaquant non seulement physiquement mais aussi spirituellement. Leese appréciait ce trait car l'arme était dure à manier et qu'elle fatiguait vite pendant une chasse. C'était bien plus éprouvant qu'elle ne le pensait à la base.

Leese savait que ces Jaggis ne résisteraient pas longtemps à ses assauts, elle resta donc en mode hache pour économiser l'énergie de la fiole.

Bien que transformée en épée, son arme était beaucoup plus lourde, elle n'en demeurait pas légère pour autant en temps normal. La Morpho-Hache n'était pas le premier choix de Leese, peut-être pas son dernier non plus, elle pensait. Elle préférait essayer la plupart des outils qui étaient gracieusement mis à sa disposition par les villageois et ne les emmenait que peu chez le forgeron de Yukumo, par souci d'économie de zennys et matériaux.

La chasseuse était tout de même satisfaite de voir que le poids de l'arme était moins une contrainte que quelques jours auparavant. Ses bras semblaient l'insulter une fois la chasse finie mais elle était satisfaite d'elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour concentrer sa force et enchaîna plusieurs coups face à elle. L'un des Jaggis reçu la totalité des attaques et Leese lui asséna un dernier coup, plus puissant, pour l'achever. Le second avait sauté en arrière mais Lilas l'avait réceptionné et se battait en duel contre lui.

Le félin sautait sur les côtés en miaulant ses efforts et frappait le monstre dès qu'il avait une opportunité. Il était prudent mais restait offensif. Il remarqua que Leese en avait fini avec le sien et contourna le Jaggi pour qu'il se retrouve entre elle et lui. Le petit monstre succomba à l'assaut qui s'en suivit.

\- Miaou, cha a fait peurr aux poissons… commenta Lilas en replaçant son arme dans son dos tout en observant ses proies fuir au plus loin possible dans des remous bien visibles.

\- Tu peux toujours en attraper, non ?

\- Je ne m'éloignerrai pas de toi, encorre moins pour des motifs si perrsonnels.

Ses oreilles se dressèrent soudainement et semblèrent vibrer. Lilas tourna sa tête vers le bruit qu'il entendait et annonça :

\- Je ne suis pas le seul intéressé parr ce festin.

\- C'est notre cible ?

\- C'est une grrosse bête et ça arrive en courrant. Arrzuros ou pas, cha va nous tomber dessus sous peu.

Leese se réfugia près d'un arbre et son Palico la suivit. Ils préféraient voir à quoi ils avaient affaire avant de foncer vers le danger.

La créature était bel et bien un grand monstre et également leur cible. Leese et Lilas attendirent quelques secondes, observant l'ours bleu pêcher le poisson et vérifiant qu'aucun autre monstre n'avait décidé de s'inviter au festin. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

\- On procède comment ? demanda Leese.

\- Tu vises la tête et moi le dos ?

\- Sa tête est haute… Je vais avoir du mal avec une arme aussi lourde.

Je m'en occupe alorrs, avec mes boomerrangs, ce sera plus facile et tu aurras une position plus sûrre pour enchaîner les coups.

\- Mais tout ira bien pour toi ?

\- Je me rréfugierai souvent sous terre pourr rrécupérer, tu seras seule pendant ces moments-là.

\- Aucun des deux plans n'est facile en fait… Laisse-moi l'avant au final et contourne-le. Au pire, je vise le ventre ou ses pattes.

\- Miatendu, mais n'hésite pas à utiliser ton trruc que t'as appris l'autrre humain. Miême si l'arrme est lourrde, ça devrrait aller, je te couvrre.

Leese hocha simplement la tête sans répondre à haute voix. Elle sortit de sa cachette et avança vers le monstre en marchant.

L'Arzuros s'était assis dans l'eau pour profiter de son repas et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée du tout.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Leese dégaina son arme et la passa immédiatement en mode épée. Puis qu'elle en avait l'occasion, autant frapper fort dès le début. Elle jeta un œil à son camarade Felyne qui était un peu plus loin. Il hocha la tête et la chasseuse abattit sa lame, sonnant le début du combat.

L'Arzuros lâcha et recracha les poissons dans un sursaut et se leva. Il se tourna vers Leese qui reculait alors que la créature le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Son poing se serra autour du manche de sa lame elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un monstre la regarde de haut. Les souvenirs que cela lui ravivait, toute sa frustration qui se manifestait, sa colère contre elle-même et le monstre en question. Elle n'hésita pas à frapper une seconde fois de toutes ses forces alors que l'Arzuros grognait pour l'intimider.

La Bête à Crocs sentit alors quelque chose le frapper dans son dos mais considéra ce qu'il avait devant lui comme plus dangereux. Il décida de frapper la jeune humaine d'une de ses pattes avant.

Leese avait vu venir l'attaque mais la lourdeur de son arme ne lui permit pas de réagir à temps. Elle se cramponna fortement à son manche pour ne pas être désarmée et serra les dents en laissant son armure prendre le gros du dégât.

Le coup de patte la propulsa plus loin et elle s'écrasa dans l'eau.

\- Sacrée force… commenta-t-elle en se redressant.

Son bras gauche avait bien résisté à l'impact grâce à son armure. Elle ressentait de nombreuses douleurs mais se sentait toujours capable de manier son arme. Elle la remit en mode hache en faisant face à un monstre qui décida de changer d'adversaire, perturbé par les coups de massue qu'il recevait dans son dos.

Remarquant cela, Lilas cessa ses attaques et se mit à courir. L'Arzuros se lança immédiatement à ses trousses. Heureusement pour le Lynien, l'Arzuros n'était pas très endurant et dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Leese saisit cette opportunité pour passer dans le dos de son ennemi. Elle expira longuement et décida de tenter ce que lui avait appris le Maestro du Style pour la première fois avec cette arme-ci : elle bondit sur le monstre et plaça un de ses pieds dans son dos. Elle concentra de l'énergie dedans et l'utilisa pour bondir à nouveau et dépasser le monstre en hauteur.

Leese était satisfaite, son arme paraissait finalement moins lourde lors du rebond et elle empêchait provisoirement ce monstre de la regarder de haut. Cette fois, c'était elle qui _volait_ , se disait-elle, d'une pensée non dirigée vers l'Arzuros.

Depuis le ciel, elle frappa l'Arzuros à la nuque avec son arme et ce dernier s'écroula momentanément au sol. Lorsque Leese atterrit à son tour, il était toujours sonné. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps : elle rengaina son arme et sortit son petit couteau de dépeçage avant de bondir sur le dos de la bête.

Une nouvelle fois, elle visait la nuque mais l'Arzuros ne comptait pas se laissait faire. Il se redressa et se débattit alors que la jeune femme enchaînait tant bien que mal les coups avec tout ce mouvement. Il réussit finalement à la désarçonner et elle tomba une nouvelle fois dans l'eau.

L'ours géant grogna et décida d'imiter son adversaire poussant sur ses pattes arrières, il fit un énorme bond dans une brutale tentative d'écraser la chasseuse.

\- Miaou excuses pour cha, entendit-elle sur sa droite.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers la voix qu'elle reçut un violent coup venant de là qui la propulsa plus loin. En se redressant, elle aperçut son partenaire à l'endroit où elle était plus tôt et l'Arzuros tomber immédiatement dessus.

Il se passa quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Leese, elle réalisa lentement ce qu'elle venait de voir. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux et ses poings se serrèrent autour de son arme.

Emplie d'une rage nouvelle, elle transforma son arme en épée et courut vers le monstre. La lame de sa Morpho-Hache scarifia la terre pendant sa course et lorsqu'elle arriva devant le monstre, elle sauta sur son ventre. Elle plaça sa lame contre celui-ci et utilisa son énergie pour sauter une nouvelle fois à l'aide du monstre.

La Morpho-Hache trancha le ventre du grand monstre à la verticale et sortit à son épaule, lui arracha un fort cri de douleur que Leese n'entendit même pas. Elle dominait à nouveau le monstre en hauteur mais n'attendit pas longtemps pour plonger sa lame sur le museau de l'Arzuros.

Le corps du monstre chuta de la même manière que Leese et sa tête s'écrasa contre le sol, l'épée toujours plantée dedans. Il tenta de se débattre et remarqua que l'arme qui l'agressait luisait d'une lumière qui semblait dangereuse. Ses forces le quittaient petit à petit et commença à ne réussir à se débattre que dans ses pensées.

Leese avait enclenché un mécanisme spécial de son arme : elle pouvait libérer une grosse partie de l'énergie contenue dans la fiole de l'arme en une fois, provoquant une grosse explosion. L'Arzuros ne bougeait déjà plus lorsqu'elle se déclencha, il ne bougerait plus jamais après.

La chasseuse récupéra son arme. L'explosion l'avait forcée à repasser en mode hache, bloquant le mode épée jusqu'à ce que la fiole se remplisse à nouveau. Mais elle n'en avait de toute façon plus besoin pour cette quête. Elle laissa tomber sa Morpho-Hache devant le corps du monstre et se retrouva les genoux dans l'eau en gémissant :

\- Lilas…

\- Si j'ai drroit à une rrequête pour ma prresque mort, j'apprrécierrais beaucoup de dormir dans le lit pourr ce soir.

Leese sursauta et se retourna vers la voix du Lynien. Il était là, traînant la patte gauche qu'il se tenait douloureusement.

\- Il mia pas loupé, on est rrapides pour creuser et s'enfuir mais je l'ai pas été assez. Un peu de rrepos ne serait pas du luxe.

Leese n'écoutait pratiquement pas, elle tomba à quatre pattes devant lui et s'approcha rapidement. Elle le plaqua au sol et l'enlaça fortement, ne retenant aucune larme.

\- Mia… Désolé pourr la frrayeur... mais tu rrisques de me noyer là.

Elle se redressa immédiatement et s'excusa :

\- Tu m'as… Tu étais…

\- On est d'accord pour le lit ? sourit-il simplement.

\- Oui… Pour ce soir. Peut-être plus…

\- Parrfait ! Quête terrminée !

Leese ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle hocha la tête et s'assit le temps de reprendre ses forces qui semblaient toutes l'avoir quittée d'un coup.

Une nouvelle journée de chasse s'achevait.


	6. Grenade 02 - Comme un bébé Rathalos

**Grenade 02 - Comme un bébé Rathalos**

 _Salut Tiara et les gars !_

 _Je sais, j'ai pris mon temps pour donner des nouvelles mais je suis occupée moi !_

 _Vous savez, c'est pas si dur la chasse en fait, et le style Voltigeur est totalement fait pour moi. Vous avez une copie de ma Carte de Guilde normalement, vous voyez que je teste encore plein d'armes et que j'ai tué beaucoup de grands monstres. Les Arzuros sont aussi faciles que je le pensais, même enfants on aurait pu le faire ! Sérieux !_

 _Comme vous le savez, mon village, c'est Yukumo. C'est super joli et calme, on a le droit de prendre des bains de pieds dans les sources après une chasse. Ça semble naze dit comme ça mais une fois qu'on a essayé, on peut plus s'en passer. Et je dis ''bain de pieds'' mais Lilas, le Palico qui m'accompagne s'immerge vachement dedans lui._

 _Je croyais que tous les Felynes détestaient l'eau comme Grenade mais c'est pas son cas. Lilas est une personne très sympathique et il arrive à me supporter. Par contre, depuis que je lui ai acheté son propre lit, il arrête pas de ramener des filles à la maison et je passe beaucoup de temps dehors du coup. Pas que ça me dérange, j'ai beaucoup à faire de toute façon et il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est chez lui aussi._

 _Bref, je suis le pari de Tiara, le premier Dragon Ancien est pour moi, attendez juste qu'un décide de passer par là et il passera également un mauvais moment. Ça doit être quelque chose de chevaucher un Dragon Ancien, j'ai hâte de tenter l'expérience !_

 _En attendant, je m'occupe des monstres plus nuls, comme les Arzuros, Bulldrome et autres Ludroth. Je suppose que vous avez pas de mal non plus contre ces trucs. Si vous voulez chasser à mes côtés un jour, j'espère pas en tout cas !_

 _Bon, j'ai envie d'y retourner alors je coupe court à la lettre, à plus._

 _Leese, future dépeceuse de Dragons Anciens_

-Elle ne change jamais, rit Grenade en ronronnant.

Avec cette lettre, il avait reçu des nouvelles de tous ses amis et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il était temps qu'il en fasse de même à nouveau.

Il pensa alors à Ink, sa Palico et mentor qui sortait toujours tôt les matins. Leese faisait lit à part avec le Felyne qui l'aidait, c'était normal ? Même s'il avait été gêné de partager son lit avec Ink malgré la place qu'ils avaient, le mobilier étant conçu pour des humains, il était plutôt habitué à ça maintenant.

Grenade rangea la lettre avec les autres et s'étira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir plus longtemps mais Ink le réveillait tous les matins dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux avant de partir chercher des informations.

Le Felyne rouge n'avait toujours pas choisi la moindre quête et faisait confiance à Ink pour cela. Il avait été agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle avait déjà accepté des quêtes de collecte parce que les gens en avait besoin, il pensait qu'elle serait plutôt du genre à n'affronter que des grands monstres à partir du moment où ils en avaient la possibilité.

L'ancienne Miaroudeur rentra soudainement dans la maison et déclara joyeusement :

-Hé, chaton, on a du boulot !

La queue de Grenade remua de mécontentement à l'entente de ce surnom, ce qui fit sourire la Felyne noire. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien mais il se plaignit tout de même :

-Arrête de m'appeler comme cha !

-Quand tu seras un vrai Miaroudeur, peut-être... chaton, répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elle subit alors un regard noir qui ne la dérangea pas du tout et enchaîna :

-Brref, nouveau grrand miaonstre à la Frrontièrre. Il nya encore attaqué perrsonne mais on fait dans la prrévention.

-Nouveau miaonstre ? s'inquiéta alors Grenade.

Ink remarqua immédiatement sa peur et commenta :

-Même un chaton peut s'occuper de celui-là, ça s'appelle un Yian Kut-Ku. Le rreste de la leçon sera sur place. Prrends ton équipemiaou, on fonce. Si tu te débrrouilles bien, notre deuxième quête sera de la collecte en récompense.

Grenade était assez vexé qu'elle veuille le récompenser ainsi, en lui rappelant qu'il n'aimait pas chasser les grands monstres à cause de son caractère peureux. Il ne répondit rien et hocha simplement la tête avant de se préparer. Il équipa l'armure faite avec le Grand Maccao qu'ils avaient vaincu et prit la dague fabriquée avec les membres de sa meute.

Ink fut satisfaite qu'il n'en demande pas plus avant de partir, pensant qu'il n'irait jamais loin en n'acceptant que des batailles gagnées d'avance. Les deux félins se mirent donc en route vers la Frontière Jurassique.

Les deux Felynes connaissaient bien la zone à présent les différents lieux privilégiés des grands monstres, les endroits qui favorisaient la pousse d'herbes spéciales, de champignons. Un fait qui rassurait Grenade mais son mentor avait un avis différent. Elle avait hâte qu'on leur attribue d'autres zones de chasse, bien qu'avec le voyage en dirigeable, ils seraient cantonnés à une seule quête par jour, faute de temps.

Plusieurs Maccao, Altaroth et Bnahabra tentèrent d'empêcher la progression des félins sur leurs territoires respectifs mais Grenade s'occupa d'eux tous. Ink se concentra sur la récolte de minerais pour laisser son élève se faire les griffes. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour ce genre de monstre et la résistance de l'armure qu'il portait rattrapait en partie les nombreuses erreurs qu'il faisait lorsque plusieurs monstres l'attaquaient en même temps.

Après une longue ascension en milieu boisé, où ils pensaient trouver le Yian Kut-Ku, les deux Felynes arrivèrent dans une clairière où était établi un camp de fortune par la Wycadémie. L'endroit était désert de toute vie humaine car non protégé et les installations non naturelles attiraient le regard des monstres. Des provisions étaient placées dans un camp et avait la double fonction d'attirer les monstres pour faciliter les recherches des chasseurs et d'aider les chasseurs en difficulté s'ils parvenaient à mettre la main dessus.

Grenade et Ink remarquèrent que le Yian Kut-Ku avait bien été attiré par le camp humain mais ne semblait pas intéressé par le fait de trouver une quelconque nourriture. Il observait simplement la grande tente avec curiosité, lui donnant parfois de petits coups de becs.

-Alorrs chaton, t'en penses quoi ?

-Il est grrand... C'est une wyverrne aviairre qui semble compter sur son bec pourr attaquer. Et elle a des ailes...

-Pas si mal comme obserrvation. Et voici pour te rrassurer, ces monstres-là sont trrès bêtes, on voit leurrs attaques facilement venir et il foncera dessus plutôt que de voler alors qu'il est aussi à l'aise sur ses pattes qu'une pelote de laine devant un Deviljho.

Grenade sourit, étonné de voir qu'Ink lui en expliquait autant sur le monstre. Elle continua ensuite par un fait qui le rassura beaucoup moins :

-Parr contre, il crrache des boules de feu, fais gaffe à cha.

-Comprris...

-Maintenant, montrre-moi comme tu montes un Mini-Boom.

-Bien !

Le Mini-Boom était une petite bombe que pouvaient fabriquer la totalité des Felynes avec un peu d'entraînement, ce fut la première vraie leçon de Grenade et il comptait bien montrer les progrès qu'il avait fait. La bombe n'était pas très puissante mais restait un moyen d'attaque convenable aux yeux du félin. Cinq secondes plus tard, il tenait entre ses pattes l'élément qui exploserait au contact du monstre et le tendit fièrement devant Ink.

Cette dernière sourit mais commenta :

-Tu mets du temps quand même, tu devrrais pouvoirr enchaîner les crréations à la chaîne, la terre rrecèle tout ce dont nous avons besoin et elle est toujourrs sous nos pattes.

Elle fit une petite pause puis rit :

-Tu dois devenir si rapide pour que les humains continuent de croire qu'on fait apparraître les bombes parr miaougie.

-Oui... répondit Grenade, un peu déçu.

Ink posa la patte sur la tête de Grenade et ébouriffa sa fourrure en commentant :

-Fais pas la tronche, c'est mieux que tes prremiers essais. Allez, on attaque le miaonstre ! Va lui lancer ça dessus pour l'attirer, je fais le tourr et je te soutiens aux boomerrangs.

-Soutien ? Dès le début ?

-Il a beau être aussi intelligent qu'un Felyne sous Felvine, il frappe plus fort qu'un Grand Maccao.

-Je privilégie l'esquive à la garde donc...

-Exactemiaou ! sourit Ink.

Sur ce mot, elle partit. Le Yian Kut-Ku avait fini d'être curieux à propos de la tente et dressa la tête, entendant un bruit au loin. Un bruit que Grenade n'avait pas entendu, son ouïe était si développée ? Cela voulait dire qu'il était au courant qu'ils étaient là mais ne les voyait pas comme des menaces.

Le mot ''faible'' résonna dans l'esprit de Grenade dans un mélange de motivation et d'automutilation. Il empoigna son Mini-Boom à deux pattes et courut vers le grand oiseau rouge.

Il lança sa petite bombe de toutes ses forces sur la tête du Yian Kut-Ku et quand le projectile explosa, le grand monstre comprit que le félin le menaçait. Une collerette se déploya alors autour de sa tête alors qu'il rugissait en direction de Grenade.

Grenade décida de reculer il ne connaissait pas le monstre et ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, la première étape était donc de l'observer.

Il ne voyait plus Ink. Le soutien aux boomerangs, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, il le savait. Elle comptait le laisser un peu seul pour qu'il puisse apprendre.

Le monstre fit un petit bond en avant pour se retrouver devant Grenade avant d'administrer plusieurs coups de bec vers lui dans l'espoir de le toucher. Étant sur la défensive, le Felyne put éviter l'attaque sans trop de mal et profita d'une ouverture pour frapper la wyverne sur ses pattes.

Cette dernière se retourna alors brusquement en mettant un coup de queue vers Grenade qui eut le réflexe de se protéger derrière sa lame. L'impact le fit tout de même grandement reculer et il grogna en sortant les griffes pour trouver un appui sur le sol.

Le monstre ne le laissa pas tranquille après ce coup-là et ouvrit la gueule. Grenade se rendit compte qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher un projectile et commença à courir autour du monstre. Le Yian Kut-Ku lança alors une boule de feu qui atterrit non loin de Grenade. Il n'était pas assez rapide, ce qui le fit à nouveau grogner de frustration.

Le monstre décida alors de charger directement le Felyne, le lynien aux poils rouges n'avait pas le temps de l'esquiver et plaça alors le plat de sa lame contre le bec du Kut-Ku lorsque ce dernier arriva à portée. Une nouvelle fois, il fut repoussé par la puissance du coup mais parvint à se dégager sur le côté pendant que le monstre continuait sa course.

Les pattes de la wyverne le lâchèrent alors et il tomba au sol. Grenade se rappela alors qu'Ink lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise sur ses pattes et comprit qu'il devait utiliser ça contre le monstre. Quelque part, Grenade trouva mignon de la part du monstre de courir tout en sachant qu'il allait tomber, il avait l'impression d'être devant un bébé monstre. Un bébé qui frappait quand même très fort, lui rappelèrent ses pattes avant.

Le Felyne resta en retrait le temps que le monstre se relève pour reprendre son souffle.

Le Yian Kut-Ku se remit face à sa cible et commença à cracher des boules de feu sur les côtés sans viser en espérant sans doute toucher sa cible. Grenade resta éloigné et l'observa faire sans comprendre.

C'est alors que deux boomerangs apparurent et frappèrent la tête du monstre qui s'interrompit aussitôt. Grenade soupira, soulagé Ink avait décidé que la période de test était terminée. La chasse continuerait à deux contre un.

La wyverne aviaire chargea son nouvel adversaire sans réfléchir et Grenade se lança à sa poursuite. Ink esquiva l'attaque sans mal et la bête s'écroula à nouveau, les pattes cédant sous l'effort. C'était ce qu'attendait Grenade pour passer à l'attaque. Il frappa plusieurs fois avec son arme, déchaînant une nuée d'attaques qu'il espérait termineraient ce combat.

Le monstre se releva pourtant une nouvelle fois et frappa une nouvelle fois avec sa queue. Les réflexes de Grenade ne lui permirent pas de garder ou d'esquiver cette attaque-là qu'il se prit en plein visage.

Il miaula de douleur alors qu'il était projeté vers l'arrière et tomba brutalement sur le dos. Il avait mal, il n'avait pas envie de se relever, son corps lui imposait le repos. Mais Ink lui avait appris que si on se reposait au mauvais moment pendant une chasse, elle serait notre dernière. Il planta donc son arme dans le sol et l'utilisa pour s'aider à se relever. S'il abandonnait après un seul coup reçu, Ink n'avait pas fini de l'insulter. Et surtout, il ne deviendrait jamais ce chasseur sur lequel les autres pourraient compter.

Jusque-là occupée avec les boomerangs de Ink, le Yian Kut-Ku se retourna vers Grenade qui préparait lui aussi un boomerang. Il inspira un grand coup alors que le monstre se dirigeait vers lui au pas de course et lança son arme secondaire vers le monstre.

Le boomerang frappa exactement à l'endroit où Grenade avait visé, la cheville droite du grand monstre. Ayant les pattes fragiles, ce dernier s'effondra sur le côté et se mit à gigoter pour essayer de se relever, tout en panique. Grenade et Ink ne gâchèrent pas cette opportunité, l'un à l'épée, l'autre aux boomerangs, tout deux s'acharnèrent sur le monstre jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger pour toujours.

Essouflé, Grenade s'exclama :

-Mia-enfin…

-Si tu galères autant sur un Kut-Ku, on va pas aller loin.

-Toujours un miaou pour faire plaisir, grogna Grenade.

Ink s'approcha alors de lui et posa une patte entre ses deux oreilles en souriant :

-Mais pour une première fois, c'était vraiment pas mal, bravo. Tu deviendras un bon miaroudeur si tu poursuis sur cette voie.

Elle retira sa patte et conclut :

-Tu as besoin de pas mal d'entraînement physique par contre, chaton, je pense qu'on va continuer de chasser les Yian Kut-Ku de la région, pour que tu te fasses la main et t'améliore en même temps. On ne s'arrête pas tant que tu n'auras pas son armure complète.

Ce fut à Grenade de sourire. Il avait toujours un peu peur oui, et toutes les chasses ne se passeraient peut-être pas aussi bien que celle-ci. Mais il pensait être sur la bonne voie. Il allait réaliser son rêve.


End file.
